


Unexpected

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Law being Law, LawSan, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Pre-Dressrosa, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Shower Sex, Showers, Slight Voyeurism, stubborn idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been an accident, walking in on Law in the shower like that. But seeing the surgeon so exposed awakened something deep within Sanji, and the cook found himself craving more. Law's response, however, is far more unexpected than Sanji's feelings. Lawsan, rated for future smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji was positively _fuming_ as he stomped towards the bathhouse, bits and pieces of food hanging off him. Dinner had been going smoothly (as smooth as it could go, anyways,) until Luffy decided to spit his soup everywhere after Usopp told a hilarious joke (which wasn't that funny,) and of course Sanji had taken the brunt of it. His hair and clothes were still dripping as he slammed the door open, muttering curses as he stepped into the dimly lit bathhouse. He only made it two steps before realizing someone was in fact using the shower that he so desperately needed. The room was nearly dark, making it hard to see who exactly he was about to yell at, until he caught sight of the pile of clothes near the door. That spotted hat could only belong to one person.

"Shit, sorry. I thought everyone was in bed already." He apologized, getting ready to leave until the sound of running water abruptly stopped. Law stepped forward into the light, towel wrapped around his waist and still dripping wet. Sanji recoiled, mind becoming fuzzy as he gaped at Law, the only salvageable word from his jumbled mind being _tattoos._

"I was just finishing up, go ahead. There should still be hot water left." Law said, walking past Sanji to retrieve his clothes. Sanji stood there like an idiot for five whole seconds before realizing Law had even said anything. He cleared his throat (and picked his jaw up from the floor) before walking over to the showerhead. He heard the rustle of clothing from behind him and had to force himself not to look, because while that had been quite the spectacle Sanji would rather not see it again, or at least that's what he forced himself to believe. He heard the door open and close seconds later, signaling Law's quiet departure.

"What the hell…" Sanji muttered, stripping his own clothes off and turning the water back on. Just as Law said, it was still hot. Sanji began washing the soup out of his hair, trying to ignore the odd feeling in his stomach. Why did seeing Law nearly naked make him feel so jittery? He had no idea Law could even take showers alone, considering his weakness to water. Luffy sure as hell couldn't handle it. And those tattoos…how unexpected! Sure, Sanji knew he had a few, but _that_ many? What had they even been? Sanji swore they were hearts, but that couldn't be true. Someone like Law didn't seem like a heart guy. Then again, he was the Captain of the _Heart Pirates_. "Why am I still thinking about it? It's not like I walked in on Robin-chwan or Nami-swan."

But that was the problem, Sanji felt like he _had_ walked in on one of his beautiful ladies. Only _they_ were capable of making him feel this way, certainly not Law or any other man. And yet, even now his heart was still beating fast, _too_ fast for Sanji's liking. He was beginning to feel irritated by his confusing emotions. Did he like men? No, certainly not. Women were his life! Beautiful, gorgeous women! With all those curves, soft skin and long eyelashes, what's not to love?

…So why did he keep thinking of Law?

He barely knew the guy, they had only been sailing together for a short time. Law barely spoke to anyone, much less Sanji. He was the epitome of mysterious, and was actually kind of an asshole, with his blunt ways of speaking. Not to mention his reputation. He liked his personal space, for sure. And yet he didn't even react when Sanji walked in on him.

"What a weird guy." Sanji grumbled, ignoring the voice in his head that called him a hypocrite. Law may be odd, but Sanji was the one thinking about him in the shower. "Think about Robin-chwan or Nami-swan, dammit." He growled, closing his eyes and picturing Robin and Nami sunbathing. He never _dreamed_ of touching them, as he wasn't deserving and they were really more like nakama, but he did appreciate their bodies. Living on a ship with two beautiful, untouchable ladies caused quite a bit of frustration for Sanji, and evidently it was time to relieve himself of it. He shut his eyes tighter as he focused, reaching down and stroking his cock to life. He pictured large breasts in a tight bikini top, long legs and lusty eyes, and yet the skin color of his imaginary woman gradually went from milky white to caramel. Black ink swirled into intricate patterns, covering tan, muscled skin. The eyes staring back at Sanji were no longer feminine, and were now a fierce gold color. Long wavy hair was suddenly short and black with a slight blue-ish tint, sticking up in all directions.

" _Fuck!_ " Sanji gasped as he came, soon growing furious as he realized he had just jacked-off thinking of _Law_. He was quick to dress and leave the bathhouse, fuming all over again. What was wrong with him? He had seen men naked before, so why was Law any different? Whatever the reason was, he didn't want to know. As far as Sanji was concerned, he was merely sleep deprived.

He made his way to the men's quarters, glancing from the corner of his eye to see Law sitting against the mast with his sword leaning against him. Sanji sneered, forcing any other thoughts about the man out of his head. He entered the boys' room and stripped off his dirty clothes, changing into something more comfortable and laying down on his bunk. He steadily grew more irritated as time went by and Law stayed firmly planted in his head, keeping him awake.

Hours later he fell asleep, only to dream of his odd encounter with Law over and over again.

* * *

A week went by until Sanji was sure he'd gone mad. He hadn't stopped thinking about Law since, and after some time, realized he had been somewhat interested in the surgeon since they made the alliance. Still, he did _not_ like questioning his sexuality. He stared at Law every chance he got, growing more and more pissed every time. Something had to give. He needed to know once and for all of he was gay or not. Perhaps the first time had been a fluke? Maybe he needed to see Law like that again, just to make sure he wasn't being stupid?

He couldn't believe it, but he was actually devising some sort of plan to catch Law naked again.

Every night after dinner, Sanji would watch Law's movements, waiting for the man to enter the bathroom and _not_ come out seconds later. However he was losing patience and had to resort to drastic measures. He _may have_ instigated a food fight to ensure Law took a shower, and he felt awful about that, really. But it worked. Luffy had flung food everywhere, including all over Law. The surgeon had looked downright pissed as he left the kitchen, and Sanji had ordered Luffy to clean up as punishment. Without having to do dishes, Sanji could focus on subtly following Law. He waited a few minutes before making his move, quietly entering the bathhouse. He stood behind the second door, heart hammering in his chest and feeling guilty for what he was about to do. It was wrong to be such a pervert, he knew that.

Even if he did like Law, his feelings probably wouldn't be reciprocated. Law didn't seem like the type of guy who cared about the _opposite_ sex, much less the same one. Still…Sanji had to try. It wasn't in him to give up. With a final breath, he opened the door and stepped in, déjà vu washing over him. Just like a week ago, the room was dim and steam rose from the showerhead. He heard a sigh of what he assumed to be irritation. This _was_ the second time Sanji had walked in on him, of course. Just as before, the water turned off and Law walked towards him, towel covering his waist. Instead of retrieving his clothes, though, he stood before Sanji.

"Quite the coincidence, isn't it? You walking in on me again, even though you knew I was in here." Law said, his low voice sending a chill down Sanji's spine. The blonde felt like a child being caught stealing cookies. Law was incredibly deceptive, of course he would see through Sanji's plan. Still, Sanji wasn't going down without a fight.

"What makes you think that?" Sanji asked, keeping his voice in check. Law raised an eyebrow at him, plucking a piece of meat from his hair.

"You knew I'd be a mess. That's why you started the fight, isn't it? I may not know you, but I find it odd for a chef to waste food. You planned the whole thing and followed me in here, waiting for the right moment to catch me. The question is, why? What do you want from me, Blackleg-ya?" Law asked, face an expressionless mask. Sanji had incredible observational haki though. He could feel Law's irritation, as well as confusion. But there was something else beneath it all, something heavier. But what was it? More importantly, how was he supposed to tell Law anything? He really had no idea what he wanted from Law.

Well, maybe _one_ thing, but he wasn't delusional enough to think Law would fuck him just like that.

"Up until last week, you've been acting normal. So what changed? Don't think I haven't noticed the constant staring either. Do you see something you like, Blackleg-ya?" Law asked, and Sanji couldn't help but blush. Law really was blunt. Still, he supposed it made this a little easier, if not incredibly more awkward. To think, he'd thought he was being _subtle_.

"Ah, so I'm right. I've caught your eye, haven't I? You have an odd way of showing it, though. Not quite stalking, but invasive enough to catch me naked. You're not who I thought you were, Blackleg-ya." Law said, an amused tone in his voice though his face remained serious. Sanji was at a loss for words. Was Law furious with him or not?

"So you gonna kill me or what?" Sanji asked, because really, he wouldn't be surprised if Law cut him to pieces for this.

"Is that what you wanted to happen? I hardly believe you came in here to peek at me, only to die in the end." Law said, this time smirking slightly. Sanji swallowed nervously and looked away, getting tired of Law's games.

"Well I didn't come in here thinking you'd just show me your dick and be fine and dandy with it. Look, I fucked up, I get that. Last time was an accident but when I actually got a good look at you…shit, it's not my fault you're so hot. I've never felt like this towards a man and it's been pissing me off ever since. I just thought…"

"You thought seeing it again would clarify your feelings." Law finished for him, and Sanji could only nod because yeah, that's exactly what he thought. Law sighed, seeming to ponder over something in his head before suddenly yanking his towel away and putting his hands on his hips. Sanji felt his vision blur as he gaped at Law's dick, proud of himself for not getting a massive nosebleed, because _fuck_ that was sudden. "Well?"

" _Well?!_ That's all you can say?! Fuck Law, you could've warned me!" Sanji said, having the decency to cover his eyes (after getting a nice, long look.)

"It's what you wanted, right? Although judging from your reaction I'd say you didn't like it. My apologies." Law said, back to being serious and finally grabbing his clothes. Sanji gaped at the sudden mood swing and stumbled over an answer, panicking as he realized Law was leaving.

"W-wait! I didn't say that! You surprised me, that's all." Sanji said, grabbing Law by the wrist to stop him. He recoiled as he realized he was touching the man, quickly pulling back.

"You're confused, Blackleg-ya, even I can see that. I suggest you make up your mind before approaching me again. You saw what you wanted, now ask yourself if it's something you can get used to." Law said, giving Sanji one last look before zipping up his jeans and leaving Sanji alone in the bathhouse. Sanji stared at the door for a long moment, wondering if that really just happened. What the hell was Law's problem? And what did he mean _if it was something Sanji could get used to?_ Sure he was confused, but…well, that's exactly the problem. He _is_ confused. Still, he had seen _everything_. The question was, did he like it? _Hell yes_ , but he knew what Law wanted him to do. It was something he needed to think long and hard about.

Still, what really bothered him more than anything, was the fact that Law _wanted_ him to think. No, Law wanted him to think and then _go see him again_. But why?

"Fucking dammit!" Sanji growled, storming out of the bathhouse and looking around. Law wasn't by the mast. Sanji wasn't going to hunt him down, not tonight. He had plenty to think about, and if Law wanted to see him again, he needed to figure out why. If by some crazy chance Law actually reciprocated whatever the hell Sanji felt, what would happen then? They couldn't ever get serious, not with the alliance and their goal of reaching Dressrosa. Plus, they were pirates. Law would leave them eventually, the guy had his own crew, and Sanji had his own goals to reach. A relationship wasn't realistic. So then what the hell did Sanji want? A casual fuck? Did Law want the same?

Yeah, Sanji had a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji waited two whole days before confronting Law. His brain felt like it had melted, but he was almost certain he'd figured everything out. It had taken some soul-searching and plenty of deep thinking, but he felt confident in his feelings now. He reasoned these feelings were natural, and just because he'd been a ladies man all his life didn't mean that couldn't change.

And it wasn't going to change, not really. Sanji would always treat women like they were the One Piece itself, because that's how he was raised. It was embedded into his personality and wasn't going to vanish simply because Law caught his attention. He still found women attractive, but as of now his main focus would be Law. Not that he wanted a serious relationship. Just something casual. Temporary. Law was a gem, and he wasn't going to let the surgeon slip through his fingers. Not without getting a taste first.

Actually getting a moment alone with Law was a hassle. He was simply too busy during the day, and there were too many eyes that could be watching. He wasn't one for lying, especially to his crew, but this was something best kept secret. They had a professional alliance to uphold, and while his crew wouldn't judge him, they might find it odd. After all, Sanji had always cared about women more than men. As for Law…well, Law was just a mystery to all. Sanji had actually thought the guy was asexual, just as Luffy was. He still wasn't sure about that, actually.

Law hadn't seemed _opposed_ to Sanji's feelings, after all. So he couldn't be asexual if he was interested, right? Well, he _could_ be, technically. If he were aromantic, that would be a different story.

He was overthinking again.

Eventually Sanji had his chance after everyone had gone to bed. He had just finished the dishes and walked out onto the deck when he saw Law leaning against the main mast. Sanji wasn't sure if the man was even awake, not with that hat shadowing his eyes. Law must have felt him staring, because he looked up at Sanji and stood, stoic mask ever in place. Sanji nodded towards the kitchen, feeling his heart beat faster. He wasn't sure what to say to Law. Well, he did, he just wasn't sure how to bring it up.

They entered the Galley, siting at the table that Sanji had cleaned moments ago. Law had yet to say anything, which wasn't surprising but it didn't help Sanji's nerves. The cook fished out a cigarette and lit up, hoping it would help clear his head. Eventually he sighed, realizing Law would be of no help. He would just have to come right out and say what he wanted. Law understood bluntness anyways.

"Look, I was confused at first, but I get it now. You're the only man I've ever been attracted to and I'm fine with that. I know what I want, but the real question is what do _you_ want? I mean, showing me your dick just like that should be an obvious answer, but nothing's ever simple with you. You wanted me to figure out my feelings for a reason, right?" Sanji was hoping to see a change in Law's expression, but the man seemed determined to lock his feelings away. It wasn't making this any easier.

"When I came onto this ship, I never had any intentions of finding a partner, casual or not. You, however, have caught my eye, just as I've caught yours. I never planned on showing it, but you apparently had something else in mind. I'm willing to try this, if you are. As you already know, I am in an alliance with you Strawhats for a reason, and once that reason has been fulfilled we will be enemies. The only purpose this arrangement will serve is to relieve any frustrations we may have built up, do you understand?" Law sounded like he was discussing a business partnership, and Sanji wasn't quite sure how that was possible. He wondered if sex would be like this, but then again sex with Law was worth it anyways.

"Of course I understand. This is entirely casual, no strings attached. Your looks are what got my attention in the first place, since your personality is _lacking_ , to put it nicely. My feelings for you are strictly lust related." Sanji was being honest, because really, Law's personality was too complicated for him to even begin to figure out. No, Sanji really just wanted a bed partner, nothing more or less.

"Then we have an agreement. Now, where is the best place to do this? I hardly doubt you want to dirty this table." Law asked, and Sanji swallowed because yeah, Law was direct as hell, and the fact that he was going to fuck (or get fucked by) Law tonight was almost too much to handle.

He stumbled over an answer, forcing the mental images from his mind in order to think properly. He nearly suggested the aquarium room, but then remembered the vent leading up to the kitchen. Chopper often woke up to get a glass of water, and Sanji did _not_ want him hearing anything inappropriate. "The library. It's underneath the bathroom, so if someone goes in there they might hear us from the ladder…but we should be fine." He was almost positive Law was quiet during sex anyways, and as for Sanji…well, he could get a little vocal, but it wouldn't be a problem.

"Very well then. Shall we go?" Sanji nodded, resisting the urge to run to the library because he'd waited long enough for this moment. Law followed quietly behind him, and Sanji wasn't quite sure how the surgeon truly felt about this arrangement. Then again, this wasn't about feelings, and Law wasn't likely to open up anyways. Sanji closed the library door behind them, wishing it had a lock although nobody would come in here this late anyways. He took off his tie and set it on the desk, unbuttoning his vest afterwards. He turned around to see what Law was doing, only to be kissed suddenly on the lips. He flailed a little, not expecting that right away, but soon melted into it because fuck, Law actually knew how to kiss.

"Mm, take this off." Sanji tugged on Law's feathery sweatshirt, watching with glazed eyes as the surgeon pulled it over his head. Sanji felt himself staring at those captivating tattoos yet again, unbuttoning his own shirt which suddenly felt too tight. He pulled Law into him, craning his neck slightly to kiss Law again. He never realized Law was actually taller than him, even without those boots (which Law was now toeing off.)

They ended up on the bench, Sanji straddling Law's narrow hips and grinding his ass against the growing hardness in Law's jeans. The room felt entirely too hot as Sanji knocked Law's hat off, sifting his fingers through surprisingly soft hair. He felt strong hands grip his hips as their tongues slid together, urging Sanji on. The cook pulled Law down so they were laying on the bench, tugging on his spotted jeans. Sanji quickly pulled his own pants down, kicking them off and watching as Law did the same. He was pleasantly surprised when he realized he was the only one wearing underwear.

"Fuck, that's hot." Sanji groaned, yanking Law back down and sucking on his tongue. Sanji had gotten a good look at Law's business that day in the bathhouse, but seeing him fully hard was like an unearthly experience. He felt Law's fingers dip underneath his boxers, and then suddenly his cock sprung free and his last piece of clothing was being thrown across the room.

"I don't suppose you brought any oil?" Law suddenly asked, voice thick with lust. Sanji groaned, because no, he hadn't exactly planned on this happening. He was certain there wasn't anything in the library that could be used as lubrication, however there was a bottle of oil in the bathroom…

"Fuck, hang on." Sanji yanked on his pants and rushed up the ladder, returning moments later with the oil. He never thought he'd be so happy to have the bathhouse above the library. His pants came off in record time and he was back underneath Law, watching as the surgeon poured a generous amount of oil in his hands and slicked his cock. He then added a little more to his fingers and resumed kissing Sanji, hand finding its way to his entrance.

"Shit that's cold." Sanji hissed, adjusting to the feeling of being stretched. He'd only ever slept with a handful of women in his life, but nothing compared to this. Usually the thought wouldn't appeal to him, but since it was Law…

"I hope you're okay with this, as I've never been on the receiving end before. You could say I prefer having control." Sanji nodded, because really that wasn't surprising and Law could do whatever the fuck he wanted as long as Sanji got to cum in the end.

"Its fine, just hurry up. I've never done this either but I'd like to get on with it." Sanji groaned as Law immediately inserted a second finger, smirking slightly. Sanji wished he'd do that more often instead of having such a blank face all the time.

"If you insist, however I am a Doctor and am smart enough to know you need prepared. I'm not exactly small, you know." Law said, and Sanji had to snort at that. "Cocky bastard."

"Exactly." Law replied, inserting yet another finger and then pausing as Sanji grit his teeth. "Does it hurt?" He asked, sounding concerned enough to make Sanji stutter in amazement.

"A-A little, it's fine though. Keep going." Law did, although he went much slower until Sanji was writhing beneath him. "Don't be a tease!"

"As you wish." Law said, curling his fingers and brushing against something that had Sanji seeing stars. He cried out, gripping Law's shoulders and gasping, wondering what the hell that was. Law did it again, watching in amusement as Sanji arched off the bench.

"What the hell?" Sanji gasped, cock twitching against Law's stomach. Law was looking at him knowingly, which irked him for some reason. "Don't give me that shitty face." He kicked Law's leg with his foot, practically whining as Law curled his fingers again.

"That's your prostate, it's supposed to feel good. Think of it as your g-spot." Law explained. Sanji didn't even know men had g-spots. He was suddenly thankful Law knew what he was doing, otherwise they'd both be completely lost.

"Hurry up and fuck me already, I'm prepared enough."

"You're bossy for a bottom." Law said, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bench. Sanji was about to retort when suddenly Law was pushing into him, and anything he might have said turned into a long moan. Law shuddered, fully sheathed inside Sanji's tight heat. He gave the blonde a moment before slowly pulling back out, watching as Sanji's face contorted with pleasure. Law refused to go any faster until Sanji was practically begging for it, which irritated Sanji because he never expected Law to be such a damn tease. Eventually though Sanji was holding on for dear life as Law fucked him hard and fast, crying out with every thrust.

"Fuck, I'm not going to last at this rate." Sanji panted, leaning in to suck on Law's neck. Law's hips smacked into Sanji's ass with every thrust, taking advantage of the cook's impressive flexibility. Sanji's legs were over Law's shoulders, his cock leaving wet trails over the surgeon's stomach. Law grunted as Sanji bit down on his shoulder, reaching between their sweat slicked bodies to pump Sanji's leaking cock. "Shit!"

Sanji knew he was being loud, despite his earlier plan of being quiet, but Law was simply too good. He'd never experienced anything like this before. In a matter of seconds he was arching high off the bench, cum squirting out over their chests and stomachs. Law followed him seconds later, shuddering into Sanji and burying his face in the cook's neck. They stayed like that for a moment, panting for breath and recovering, until finally Sanji pushed against Law who was nearly collapsed on top of him.

"Oi…you're heavy." He said, watching as Law stood and looked around for something to clean their mess. He spotted a box of tissues on the desk and wiped himself off, handing Sanji a clean one. They both began getting dressed, throwing the used tissues into a small trash bucket underneath the desk. "So…Um, when do we do this again?" Sanji asked, feeling awkward and not quite sure what to say after that. Law regarded him with his usual empty expression.

"Whenever you feel it's safe to do this, come find me." Was all Law said before walking to the door. Sanji gaped, wanting to say something but realizing there was nothing to say. Law was being completely closed off now, and Sanji realized the sex may have been great, but it was entirely impersonal. But that was the whole point. While he didn't appreciate the attitude, he knew that was just _Law_ , and there was nothing he needed to do about it.

Still, as he walked past the mast where Law was once again sitting, he felt the overwhelming need to say something. He didn't, because really, what would he say? Why did he even _want_ to say anything?

Why did he care if Law was acting more closed off than normal?

It wasn't his problem. He got what he wanted, and now he wanted to sleep. Law's personal issues didn't concern him, even if it seemed like he had a lot of them to deal with. Law was just a fuck-buddy, not his lover. That's what Sanji wanted.

So then _why?_ Why couldn't he shake this odd feeling?

Nothing with Law would be easy, it seemed. Not even casual sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happier with this chapter than the last one, that's for sure. Writing an angsty Law is entirely too fun, although I feel for the guy. Sanji does too, apparently haha. As always, leave a review if you're liking it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, I'm on watch tonight. We'll have to meet in the crow's nest." Sanji muttered to Law, keeping his voice down since Luffy was probably lurking somewhere nearby. It was nearly lunch time after all. Law nodded at him, staring intently at the newspaper they received this morning. Sanji wondered what was so interesting, but unfortunately for him he had other matters to focus on, like preparing lunch while simultaneously guarding the fridge from Luffy. He heard someone step on a squeaky floorboard and spun around, foot connecting with Luffy's jaw.

"Lunch isn't ready yet! Stay outside!"

"But Torao gets to stay, why can't I?" Luffy whined, sticking his now bruised face back into the room.

"He's not begging for food, idiot. Some people actually sit quietly and wait instead of annoying the chef." Sanji replied, although he wasn't sure why Law chose to stay either. Usually he would stay outside, even if he was reading the paper. Sanji liked to believe the surgeon wanted to be around him, after fucking him three nights in a row. But he was smarter than that.

"Actually, I'm hungry as well. I wasn't going to say anything though." Law said, glancing up at Sanji with that smug face of his.

"How about I make umeboshi then, hm? Or something with bread? Yeah, lots of bread, that sounds good." Sanji smirked at the look he received, wondering how someone could hate bread so much.

"Stop talking about food, I'm starving!" Luffy cried, launching himself at the fridge once more. Sanji sent him flying, going back to cooking while ignoring Law's death glare. Sometimes he felt like he was surrounded by children.

* * *

Later that night, Sanji climbed up the ladder leading to the observation room, not surprised to find Law waiting for him. Sanji went to sit next to him, looking out of the window through the scope to make sure all was clear. He frowned when he noticed dark clouds in the distance. "Hm, that's weird. I wonder if Nami-swan knows."

"What is it?" Law asked, looking through the scope and sighing. "I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does."

"They don't look too bad, maybe just a light rain. Only Nami-swan can tell though, so we'll have to wait until tomorrow. If it ends up being bad, we might have to take a detour. Too bad, Dressrosa isn't far from here." Sanji removed his coat, wondering why Law needed to get to Dressrosa so badly. He knew the plan well enough by now, but Law seemed to have an overwhelming urge to find this Doflamingo.

"A storm coming just when we're almost there, how typical. I suppose it can't be helped." Law sighed, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair. Sanji regarded him for a moment before leaning in and capturing his lips, pulling away before things got heavy.

"It's going to be fine. Who knows? Maybe it'll end up being nothing. We'll get there soon enough, I can promise you that." Sanji looked away when Law gave him a strange look, and he realized he had kind of just comforted the guy despite this being a purely sexual relationship. "Now let's get down to business, shall we?" He said, hoping to change the subject. Luckily, Law seemed to let it go, removing his shirt and pulling Sanji in for another kiss. They were naked in moments, eager as usual. But this time Sanji had something else in mind.

"Have you ever been sucked off?" He asked the surgeon, getting on his knees between Law's legs.

"Once, a very long time ago. I'm guessing you're wanting that?" Law didn't seem opposed to the idea, but then he never seemed opposed to anything sexual, unless it was bottoming. Not that Sanji had asked for that, but he got the feeling Law would never let him top.

"I've never done it before but…yeah, I wanna see what it's like." Sanji licked the tip of Law's hardening cock, finding the taste odd, if anything. He slowly took more of Law into his mouth, testing the waters before pulling back, sucking gently on the tip. Law sighed, looking marginally more relaxed than he did minutes ago. Feeling encouraged, Sanji flicked his tongue over the tip before sinking back down, determined to take all of him in. He gagged once, determined to make this work, and glanced up when he felt Law grab his hair.

"It's your first time, Blackleg-ya, you don't have to push yourself." Sanji swallowed nervously, because there was that concerned side of Law that he rarely got to see. It made his heart do some crazy things, but now wasn't the time for that. Sanji was stubborn, if he wanted to deep throat Law then dammit he would. He growled, swallowing around Law's cock and relaxing his throat. Law shuddered as Sanji's lips finally wrapped around the very base of his cock, resisting the urge to buck into that wet mouth.

Sanji pulled back, tongue swirling around the tip before swallowing Law's length again, slowly building up a steady pace. He knew how much Law enjoyed teasing him, and figured it was time for some payback. Just as Law's hips began twitching, he pulled off completely, reveling in the scathing look he got in return. Smirking, Sanji moved lower, licking a path from Law's balls all the way back up to his reddened cockhead. He then took one of his balls into his mouth, licking circles on the slightly rougher skin. Law bit his lip, fingers gripping Sanji's hair.

"You call me a tease." Law's voice was heavy with lust, cock twitching in front of Sanji's face.

"Consider it a taste of your own medicine. You seem to be liking it." Sanji licked a pearl of precum from the tip to prove his point, gripping Law's dick at the base and wrapping his lips around his shaft. He began sucking fast, mouth taking in as much as he could while his hand made up for the rest. Law grunted at the sudden change of pace, panting slightly and gripping the bench with his free hand.

Sanji pulled off just as Law was about to cum, shivering at the whine he got in return. That was the only noise Law had ever really made and it went straight to Sanji's painfully hard cock. He blinked as Law was suddenly on top of him, his back against the floor. "You'll regret doing that, Blackleg-ya." Law nearly growled, prying Sanji's mouth open and sticking two fingers inside. "Suck. This is the only lubricant you get." Sanji did suck, incredibly turned on by Law's rougher treatment. Law pulled them away and inserted one finger into Sanji's entrance, the second one joining seconds later. Sanji writhed at the fast preparation, making a mental note to tease Law every chance he got.

Law entered him in one swift movement, wasting no time in building up a fast pace. Sanji gripped his shoulders, crying out as Law lifted his hips up, angling himself just right to hit Sanji's prostate with every thrust. It was almost too much to handle, and yet Sanji loved every second of it. He loved the overwhelming, brutal pace, and the fierce expression in Law's golden eyes. He arched his back as he felt his release approaching, yelling curses and digging his nails into Law's shoulders.

He gasped when Law stopped moving, whining pitifully when he realized Law was getting payback of his own. "Asshole, keep moving!"

"That's no way to ask, Blackleg-ya. Say please." Sanji gaped, cock twitching because Law actually wanted him to beg, and fuck if that wasn't hot.

" _Please._ " Sanji ground out, thrusting against Law to get some sort of friction. The smirk he got was unnerving, and he knew this would be torture. "Law you fucker, move!"

"Hmm, I suppose." Law drawled, moving as slow as possible and chuckling when Sanji groaned in agony. "Oh? Is that not what you meant? You'll have to be more specific."

"Fucking piece of—fuck me faster!"

"Hmm, that's not very nice of you. Perhaps you don't want to finish?" Law began pulling out, and Sanji quickly locked his legs around Law, keeping him in place. Yeah, maybe he wouldn't tease Law again, because clearly _he_ was the master at it. It was still a huge turn on though, which is something Sanji never knew he liked.

" _Please_ , Law, go faster. I'm so fucking _close,_ just fuck me already!" Sanji knew his face was red since he didn't exactly beg a lot, but for Law he'd do it, as long as he got to cum.

"Much better." Law slammed into him, returning to his brutal pace and pumping Sanji's dripping cock. Their mouths met, teeth clacking together as the two got lost in their passion. Sanji moaned loudly as he came, holding Law tight against him. Not a second later Law finished as well, swallowing all of Sanji's moans until they came off their high, Law collapsing next to Sanji.

"Fuck, Law, that was…shit…" Sanji gasped, brain too muddled to form a sentence. Law rolled onto his side, hand resting on Sanji's stomach, ignoring the splatters of cum.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Law asked, once again sounding concerned. Sanji was sure he'd never get used to that.

"Fuck no, that was amazing. I never thought I'd like that type of thing, but you…you're that good I guess. But that's the only time I'll compliment you on sex, so don't get used to it." Sanji said, placing his hand over Law's.

"Of course. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I don't usually do that, but…I wasn't exactly expecting you to stop."

"Yeah well, I might just do it again sometime. That was intense, and I mean that in the best way possible." Sanji sighed, feeling boneless after such an amazing orgasm. He realized Law was actually staying instead of disappearing like he usually did. Not to mention their hands were currently entwined. "Um.."

"Right. We should clean up." Law stood, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing. Sanji felt a bit disappointed, but reminded himself that this wasn't a fucking relationship. Still, he was really starting to like Law's company.

"You, um, don't have to leave you know. It's pretty boring, staying up here all night alone. I know that wasn't part of our deal, so of course you don't have to, but…you know. If you want." Sanji tried to play it off as if he didn't care, although secretly he hoped Law would stay.

"If that's what you want, I have no problem with it. I'd rather be inside anyways, in case it starts raining tonight." Law grabbed a towel hanging next to Zoro's workout equipment, looking at Sanji curiously. "Do you think Zoro-ya uses these?"

"Who cares?" Sanji shrugged, taking the towel and wiping himself off. Law smirked and did the same, hanging the towel up afterwards. They began putting their clothes back on, Sanji looking through the scope to make sure everything was okay. The clouds were still far away, so it didn't look like it would rain tonight. Still, if Law knew that he might leave.

"Those clouds look pretty dark. Guess you're stuck here with me all night." Sanji sat back on the bench, wincing at the pain in his rear.

"You're sure you're okay? I feel like I was too rough." Law sat next to him, adjusting his hat and then blinking as Sanji knocked it off.

"I'm fine, and keep that thing off. I like your hair." Sanji ran his fingers through it, noticing the way Law nearly melted at the touch.

"It's always a mess." Law sighed then, looking incredibly tired. Sanji felt the same, who wouldn't after sex like that? Unfortunately for him, he needed to stay awake.

"Because you always wear that freaking hat. I like it regardless of how messy it is, though." Sanji continued playing with Law's hair, hardly even noticing when Law leaned against his shoulder. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired. It just feels nice." Law yawned despite himself, and Sanji had to chuckle at that. "Really, I'm fine."

"I'll be fine if you sleep, you know. Don't make me force you." Sanji began massaging Law's scalp, wrapping his other arm around Law's shoulders and pulling him closer. Law grunted, head falling against Sanji's shoulder, and the cook had to take a moment to appreciate what was happening. Law had never been like this with him, and Sanji wondered what brought the sudden change.

"Blackleg-ya, really, this isn't necessary." Law muttered, sounding half-asleep already. Sanji snorted, feeling himself grow tired despite himself.

"Be quiet and go to sleep."

Law did, and so did Sanji, although he woke a half-hour later to find Law curled up against him, head resting in Sanji's lap. The cook stared in disbelief, feeling his face heat up and his heart beat faster. Law looked unbelievably peaceful when he slept, and Sanji stared for a good five minutes before realizing he was being a creep. Still, he'd never seen Law look so vulnerable. It was doing an amazing job of humanizing the guy, because up until this point they hadn't been anything more than a good fuck for each other. Law had his reputation as well, but seeing him like this, Sanji almost couldn't believe Law was a Shichibukai.

Sanji had no idea what was happening between them. Law must trust him now, or else he wouldn't have stayed and he wouldn't have fallen asleep on Sanji.

As for Sanji, he felt something shift in his heart, but his brain didn't want to believe it. This hadn't been part of the plan. He'd told himself a relationship wasn't realistic, because it wasn't. They were nearly at Dressrosa now, and Sanji knew this agreement of theirs would be over soon. So then why? Why was he letting Law sleep in his lap? Why was he letting his heart change its mind?

He knew the answer, and it made his head spin, but he wouldn't allow anything like this to happen again. After tonight, they would go back to normal. They would go separate ways after sex. Sanji wouldn't be humanizing Law in his brain.

"Damn you, Trafalgar. This wasn't part of the deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble writing this chapter, probably because I'm tired, but at least things are progressing. Sanji's back to being in denial, and I suppose you could think of those storm clouds as a sign. A storm is definitely coming, in more ways than one. Feel free to leave a review, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji woke Law up just as the sun began to rise, surprised the man had slept on him for so long. Law seemed entirely too sleepy to care about it, though, so Sanji supposed that was good. But it wouldn't happen again. Seeing Law like that…it made Sanji _feel_ things, and that wasn't part of the deal. Their relationship was supposed to be no strings attached. He supposed he should remind Law of that fact, but then again, _he_ was the one who asked Law to stay. It was his own fault, and he somehow doubted Law needed to be reminded of anything.

Right now though, Sanji just wanted to sleep. The others wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, but Sanji was the chef, so breakfast was still an issue. He could get an hour of sleep if he was lucky.

He climbed down the ladder, shivering as the cold air hit him. The sky was a dull gray color, droplets of water falling every now and again. He looked down at Law, not surprised to see the man scowling. Nami would wake up soon and judge how bad the storm would be, but they would undoubtedly have to stop on an island. Sanji just hoped there was one close by. Dressrosa was probably just a few days away.

"I'm going to bed. Are you planning on staying out here or..?" Sanji figured Law could stay in the kitchen, if he didn't want to stand outside. He wasn't surprised when Law shook his head.

"I'm fine out here. Get some rest." Sanji merely nodded, too exhausted to argue. Law was back to his normal self, thankfully, although part of Sanji liked seeing a softer side to him. But things were better this way. As much as Sanji liked the idea of a relationship, he was in no position to be in one. He had his dream of finding the All Blue, as well as being Luffy's chef. Law had his own goals to reach, and there just wasn't any room for romance.

Still…the idea was nice, if anything.

* * *

He'd slept in, somehow, but Luffy's whining woke him up. He stepped outside, looking up at the darker gray clouds. The wind was starting to pick up, and he noticed Nami looking out into the ocean. "Change of plans. We're going east, there's an island close by that we can stay on until this storm passes. It looks like it's going to be ugly though. We need to hurry."

Sanji knew Law wouldn't be happy, but it wasn't exactly a _surprise_ that they would take a detour, since they'd known about it since last night. Still, Law must have been more pissed than he'd anticipated, since he suddenly turned and walked into the library. "I know he needs to get to Dressrosa, but there's nothing we can do about this. Weather is unpredictable. Still…I feel kinda bad."

"Don't worry Nami-swan, I'll go talk to him." Sanji didn't like seeing Nami upset, and the fact that _Law_ was making her worry was irritating. Sanji opened the library door, finding Law standing in front of the desk, hands gripping the wooden surface. He quietly closed the door, knowing Law would want his privacy since he was oddly emotional right now.

"You wanna explain why you're so pissy? We knew this was coming." Sanji didn't approach the man, and realized he shouldn't even be following Law like this. He was a grown man, for crying out loud. Still, Nami had been worried, and even felt _bad_ for Law. Sanji was doing this for her (or at least that's what he told himself.)

"I'm aware of that, Blackleg-ya. I don't need you scolding me as if I were a child." Law's tone was snappish, something Sanji had never heard from him. His bad mood was quickly rubbing off.

"Then don't act like one. It's nobody's fault this is happening, and it's not like Dressrosa's going anywhere. Honestly, there's no reason for you to—"

"There _is_ a reason, and I suggest you watch what you say. You have no right to tell me how to feel when you don't know a thing about me." Law spun around, looking angrier than Sanji had ever seen him. Sanji wondered what the hell was making him act so out of character.

"Maybe if you fucking told me something, like _why_ you're so pissed off, we wouldn't have this problem." Sanji growled, taking a step closer and noticing the way Law grew tense.

"I don't owe you any explanations. It's none of your business anyways."

"It _is_ my business if it involves my crew. We're all going with you to Dressrosa, but it's starting to seem like you have ulterior motives. It has to do with Doflamingo, doesn't it? You want to take down his SMILE factory so Kaido will go after him, but that's not all is it? You want something else. I don't want my crew going through anything other than what's planned." Sanji recoiled at the strong feeling of pure _hatred_ radiating off Law, simply by mentioning Doflamingo's name. If nothing else, it confirmed some of his suspicions. Law was pissed that they had to delay because he wanted to get to Doflamingo, but why?

There was something deeper going on, something Law would probably never tell him about. But damn, now he was curious.

"Your crew will be fine, I can assure you that. I'm not stupid enough to ask for help and then risk all of your lives. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"Stubborn jackass." Sanji muttered, leaving the library and stomping into the kitchen. If Law wanted to be alone, Sanji had no problem leaving the idiot. He needed to make breakfast anyways, and if Law didn't show up he'd personally shove food down his throat, because nobody would miss breakfast. Even an asshole like Law.

* * *

After a very awkward morning, (Law _had_ shown up to eat, and it had been a very tense meal) and a day of sailing, they made it to the island, Nami negotiating a deal with the local Inn. Eventually it worked, although they had to share rooms. The girls got their own room while the guys split up into two groups, Law getting his own room. Caesar remained on the ship, where Franky had volunteered to keep watch. Kin'emon and Momonosuke also got their own room, and Sanji found it incredibly unfair that Law was the only one getting his personal space. Not that he cared, because he really wanted nothing to do with the idiot. He didn't go see him that night, and by the next morning he found he was still pissed about it.

And _that_ concerned him, because he wasn't supposed to care about Law. So the guy didn't want to tell him anything, big deal? Sanji only wanted him for sex, and now he had missed a night to do that. All because he was just as stubborn as Law.

Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling, and it must have been obvious because later that day Robin approached him. The inn just so happened to have an indoor pool, and Sanji had been sitting at the edge, staring at Law just a little too much. The man had been laying on a lounge chair, and even though he was still mad, Law was still _hot_. Robin was very deceptive, and he wasn't really being _subtle_.

"You know Cook-san, we don't have much time left. Navigator-san says the storm will pass by tomorrow, and Dressrosa is a few days away. It would be a shame if you didn't use your time wisely."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Robin-chwan." Sanji knew Robin probably had an idea of what was going on, but he wasn't going to admit to it. His relationship with Law wasn't something a beautiful woman like Robin needed to know about.

"Just keep that in mind, Cook-san. There are many things in life that take a great deal of patience, but I'm sure you'll find the reward is greater than the struggle. Don't do anything you might regret in the future." Robin smiled, and Sanji realized Robin was incredibly _too_ smart, because it really sounded like she knew exactly what was going on. It was a little disturbing, but she gave the right advice. Sanji knew he had already wasted one night, and he didn't intend on wasting another.

Law's personal life was none of his business, but as far as sex went…yeah, that was definitely Sanji's business.

* * *

He waited until everyone was asleep before sneaking out, padding quietly down the hall until he stood in front of Law's door. He raised his hand, but hesitated before knocking. Would Law even want to see him? Was their deal still on, or did Sanji ruin it? There was only one way to find out, he supposed.

He knocked quietly, waiting a few seconds before realizing Law might be asleep. It _was_ after midnight. Still...maybe Law was awake and just didn't hear it? He sighed, wishing he wouldn't overthink every little thing, and knocked again. This time the door opened seconds later, revealing a wide awake Law. He seemed…surprised to see Sanji, but still stepped aside to let him in.

"I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me anymore." Law said, and Sanji swore he sounded a little hurt, but it was hard to tell with Law.

"Funny, I thought the same about you. I…I shouldn't have bothered you yesterday. It wasn't any of my business. I'm hoping we can get back on track…if you still want to, anyways." Sanji flailed as Law was suddenly kissing him, not expecting a reaction like that but gladly reciprocating it. They made quick work of making up for lost time, but Sanji noticed there was something different this time. It felt…almost desperate. Law was holding him tight and kissing him with such need it had Sanji feeling weak.

His mind flashed back to Law sleeping on his lap, his feelings once again creeping up on him. He pulled away from Law, fully intent on telling the man this still wasn't personal. But the look in Law's eyes…made him hesitate, because Law never looked at him like _that_.

He was kissing Law before he even knew it, mind _screaming_ at him to stop. He was letting this go too far. Something was happening, and he was allowing it despite knowing it was wrong. But how could he resist when Law was holding onto him like his life depended on it?

They did just what they normally would any other night, but there was nothing _normal_ about it. There was something different in the way Law fucked him, almost like he wasn't _fucking_ him, but instead…making lo—

_No._ Sanji wouldn't call it that. So what if Law was acting different, this was still just sex. Just sex.

_Just sex._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love writing these two in denial. There's something oddly fun about it. But don't worry, they won't be able to deny things much longer. As always, feel free to review.


	5. Chapter 5

As it would turn out, Sanji didn't need to worry about breaking off whatever was happening, because Law beat him to it. Sanji woke to him getting dressed, a rather conflicted expression on his face. Sanji could feel the tension and knew what would happen next, and while he both agreed with it and expected it, it still made his stomach feel heavy.

"It appears I've let myself get carried away. What happened last night was a mistake, and I can assure you it won't happen again. Our arrangement still stands, if you want it to continue, but the rules haven't changed." Law spoke monotonously, something forced about it, and Sanji felt a twinge in his heart. He ignored it though, because his heart had no say in this anymore.

"I feel the same. Nothing like that will happen again, but I'm still plenty interested in sex, so I'll see you tonight. This is your room though, so I should be the one leaving." Sanji dressed, feeling empty inside but ignoring it. He left without saying another word, deciding he might as well go into town for supplies. They were nearly out of food since the party after Punk Hazard, and wouldn't have another chance like this to restock.

* * *

After returning to the ship to restock the kitchen, Sanji went for a walk on the beach, thankful that the sky had cleared. He assumed that meant they would be leaving soon. His time with Law was limited, and as much as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the man. It was really starting to piss him off. He'd always been kind of emotional, and in hindsight, he should have known better than to attempt having a steady bedmate without allowing any feelings involved. Still, Law sure as hell didn't want anything more from Sanji. But then, what had last night been? Law had said he'd gotten carried away, but what did that mean?

Was Law going through the same thing as Sanji? He hardly believed it, with the way Law was so closed off. But last night…he could feel the change as if it were something tangible. Really, Sanji hadn't expected this to happen, but was it so terrible of him to want something more? He had some self-worth issues, but he knew even _he_ deserved happiness, although he never thought he'd find it in Law. Their time together was short, after all, so why not enjoy it while they could?

It may not have been the deal, but who really cared? Sanji certainly didn't feel like he did, but Law was a different story. He had no idea how the man felt about _anything_. So then it was only reasonable to talk about it, right?

But Sanji wanted to be sure of his feelings before confronting Law. He knew he felt _something_ towards Law, more than physical attraction, but was it worth mentioning at this point? Would Law push him away completely if he confessed?

He needed to talk to Robin, if nobody else. The woman was smarter than anyone gave her credit for, and was the only one on the ship who knew about him and Law.

He needed a fucking drink, too, but that could wait. First he needed to find Robin.

* * *

"So you're denying yourself happiness, is that what I'm hearing?" Robin gave Sanji a disapproving look that had him flinching, because yeah, that's exactly what he was doing.

"It's just…how can I ask for _more_ from him when we'll be in Dressrosa soon? It doesn't make sense to me, and yet…I still want it, I think."

"Then go after it, Cook-san. Actually…well, Navigator-san was going to tell everyone tonight, but we're going to be staying here a little longer. The ship needs repairs, and Doctor-san says he needs to stock up on medicine for the upcoming battle. We could all use some rest, as I'm sure Dressrosa will require us at top strength. Your days with him are limited, yes, but you still have time to enjoy each other to the fullest. It would be a shame if you didn't at least try to take advantage of that, Cook-san."

"I know you're right, I do, it's just…I have no idea how he feels, and getting anything out of him is like pulling teeth. He's so closed off…how am I supposed to convince him to go along with this? He's likely to push me away even farther, and then I won't have _anything_ with him. It's so complicated, and that's the one thing it wasn't supposed to be." Sanji rested his forehead in his hands, groaning in frustration. Robin touched his shoulder, smiling calmly in understanding.

"You're smart, Cook-san, and you're very in-tune with your emotions. I trust you'll make the right decision. As for him…I see a lot of myself in him, actually. I feel like we share similar pasts. I'm not nearly as cold as I use to be, and I'm sure he's the same way. He puts up a very convincing façade, but I've seen the way he looks at you. You're breaking through his walls, weather you realize it or not. Just be honest with him. It may not go smoothly at first, because he _is_ a very complicated person, but give him time and he'll come around."

"Thank you, Robin-chwan. I'm not keen on involving you, but as of right now you're the only person I can go to. I appreciate this more than I can express." Sanji smiled at her, feeling much more sure of himself now. He still wanted a drink, just to loosen up a little for the time being. He went to the bar after Robin left, not surprised to find Zoro there.

"You're drinking? What, cigarettes aren't enough anymore?" The swordsman asked, drinking straight from the bottle of rum. Sanji rolled his eyes, not particularly wanting to fight right now.

"Like you can talk, Marimo." He grumbled, ordering a glass of scotch and sucking it down rather quickly.

"Not that I really care, but what gives? You've been acting weird lately. Weird _er_ , that is."

"Fuck you, and it's nothing. Just…stressed about Dressrosa, I guess." Sanji supposed it wasn't a complete lie, but Zoro didn't need to know the real reason Dressrosa worried him.

"Don't be. Whatever happens, we'll be fine. We always are. Stop being stupid, shit-cook."

"Che, that doesn't mean much, coming from a pile of moss." Sanji finished his drink and walked away, smirking when Zoro yelled an insult at him. Zoro was right, though. Whatever happened, they would be okay. _He_ would be okay. Things with Law would work out, one way or another. Sanji just hoped Law didn't completely shoot him down.

* * *

Nami gathered everyone together that night, inviting them to a restaurant. Sanji figured that was good, because Law might be pissed, but he wouldn't make a scene in a public space.

"It's going to be a week, at most. Franky says the ship needs to be in top shape and Chopper's going to need resources. Sanji, I know you already stocked the ship, so that might save us a day. Still, we need to rest. Dressrosa is going to require all of us to be perfectly healthy. Sanji, I know your leg isn't completely healed from Punk Hazard." She shot him a look, and yeah, his leg still hurt sometimes. She was right though, they needed to stay. Law however looked ready to kill someone.

"I know you want to get there, but do you think Doflamingo is going to come after us? Don't you think it's better if we make him wait? He can't be expecting that. He's got the advantage, anyways, so it's better if we show up at full strength. I know you don't like it, but you have to understand the reasoning." Nami gave him a stern look, leaving little room for argument.

When Law spoke, Sanji could tell it was forced. He was gripping the table hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "I'm not going to put your lives in danger, no matter how badly I want to get there. I'm certainly not happy, but you're reasoning is valid. Doflamingo won't come after us, and you're right in saying he won't expect us to take our time. My personal reasons for wanting to get there aren't worth endangering all of you."

"I'm glad you agree. Well then, that's all I needed to say. Let's eat already."

Law, for the most part, didn't touch his food, and when it was time to leave he practically stormed off. Sanji didn't see him anywhere, and when he snuck out again that night, Law wasn't in his room. Sanji flopped onto the bed, his earlier plan to talk to Law flying out the window. The guy had enough to deal with right now, and Sanji knew tonight was a bad night. He really shouldn't even be in Law's room.

Yet of course, just as he got up to leave, Law came in, slamming the door behind him. He paused when he noticed Sanji, making the blonde feel incredibly awkward.

"Uh, I was just on my way out. Tonight probably isn't good, I should have thought about that before coming here. I'll just…go." Sanji said, walking past Law and then jolting as he was being thrown back onto the bed. Law looked ready to kill, and his eyes were set on Sanji.

"I'm afraid not, Blackleg-ya. I've got plenty of frustrations to take out. That was the point of this _arrangement_ , was it not?" Law sounded bitter, sneering as he climbed on top of Sanji and began stripping him. Sanji gulped, taken aback by the intense look in those golden eyes.

"I…sure, okay. If you need it." Sanji couldn't really argue with Law's logic, and besides, he liked it rough. If Law needed it…Sanji would be there for him. As long as he didn't take it too far, which Sanji hardly doubted he would. He trusted Law, despite not knowing the man very well.

"No talking." Law quipped, nearly tearing off his own clothes. He did prepare Sanji, though he wasn't as thorough as he normally was. It didn't hurt, of course, but Law fucked him with such vigor he was sure the bed would break. Sanji gripped the headboard, trying to keep himself grounded as Law's hips slammed into his ass, fingers gripping his waist hard enough to bruise.

He tried to keep quiet, but when Law suddenly bit his shoulder he cursed, positive that it would leave a mark. Law growled, the sound threatening and sending a chill down Sanji's spine.

Then suddenly he felt Law's release fill him up before the man roughly pulled out, collapsing next to Sanji. Sanji groaned, because he had been close to finishing as well, but Law didn't seem like he cared at the moment. Sanji gasped for air, already feeling sore and exhausted and very unsatisfied. "You should go now." _And_ _used_. Law had just used him and was being downright cruel now. Sanji did leave, sending the man one last scathing glare. He didn't want to sleep, not after that. He was too tired to go for a walk though. Instead, he went down to the bar, pleased to find it still open.

Everything after that was a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the angst. Don't hate Law yet, there's still more to come, although it won't be this bad. Sorry Sanji :(


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was a painful one. Sanji woke in his room, wondering how he got there and where everyone else was. For once he was glad he didn't need to cook, because his hangover was so bad he could hardly move. He was thankful for the quiet as well. Dealing with Luffy right now did _not_ sound fun. Still, he felt bad for drinking so much, as it wasn't something he usually did. He certainly regretted it. But the reason _why_ he was so hungover hadn't slipped his mind. _Law_. Sanji wasn't sure he'd leave the room today, but if he did, he wouldn't go anywhere near Law. Last night was uncalled for, and even though Sanji had allowed it, that didn't make it right. Law had completely used him, and while Sanji agreed that it was part of their deal, it still pissed him off. They were _supposed_ to use each other, but that usually meant Sanji would get release as well.

And Law had been so rough. Sanji liked it rough, so that wasn't really a problem, but it had been so impersonal. No eye-contact, no talking, _nothing_.

Sanji wished he could just stop thinking about Law all together. Even after last night, he felt the strangest urge to see the man. Sanji always had been the type to help people in need, and Law fit that category pretty damn well. He still wanted to have _the talk_ with Law, but was positive it wouldn't go well, no matter what his heart wanted.

He groaned, managing to reach for a cigarette and light up. Screw the inn's rules, he needed it.

Just as he let out the first puff of air, the door slowly opened, and for a brief second Sanji thought Law had come to apologize. But instead Robin stepped in, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Ah, Robin-chwan, I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Sanji meant it, too, because he always tried to look his best in front of his beautiful ladies. He accepted the coffee, sitting up and groaning at the throbbing in his head. "Thank you, my dear. I don't deserve your kindness."

"Nonsense, you always bring Navigator-san and I drinks. Since you don't feel well, it's the least I can do. But I came to see what caused this. Did you talk to him?" Robin asked, and Sanji sighed because he didn't know where to even begin.

"No. It's…a long story, and I'll spare you the details. To put it simply, I let him use me to get his frustrations out. He was so upset, I didn't want to bring it up and make everything worse. I wasn't expecting him to do _that_ , though, and…well, I don't want to see him, let's just leave it at that." Sanji sighed, staring into his cup as if it held the answers to his problems.

"I see. Well then, I might have a talk with him myself, if he thinks he can get away with that." Sanji nearly dropped his cigarette in shock, because no, he didn't want Robin getting in the middle of this more than she already was. It would be entirely unfair to her to be a messenger for him.

"Please don't, Robin-chwan. Nothing is going to make this better, and if anyone is going to talk to him, it's going to be me. I'm just going to break things off completely. It's better that way, since he obviously doesn't feel the way I do. I don't really feel like baring my heart only to have it stepped on in the end." Sanji finished his coffee and slowly stood from the bed, wincing at the wave of nausea it caused.

"I still think you should tell him before breaking anything off. You'll regret it if you don't, Cook-san. If it makes you feel any better, he looks rather remorseful today. Something tells me he wants to talk to you."

"Then why doesn't he? Why does everything have to be so complicated with him?" Sanji wished he didn't sound so lost, because Robin didn't need to listen to him whine like this, but dammit he wanted some kind of answer.

"Well, considering you haven't come out of this room yet, he probably doesn't want to bother you. Captain-san mentioned earlier that you didn't look so good. I think he overheard. The choice is yours in the end, of course, but my advice is to not give up yet." Robin stood as well, walking towards the door.

"I appreciate it, Robin-chwan, but I'm not making the first move. I'll be down in a minute. If he really wants to talk, he will."

"I agree." Robin smiled, leaving Sanji to freshen up. He showered and dressed in a fresh suit, feeling marginally better afterwards, and then went to find the others. They were out on the beach again, Luffy making sand-castles with Chopper and Usopp. Nami and Robin were sunbathing, talking quietly amongst themselves, and he could see Franky in the distance repairing the ship. Zoro was snoring underneath a tree.

Then he spotted Law, sitting on a rock not very far from the others. He was staring out into the ocean, a blank expression on his face. Sanji snorted, wondering when Robin had caught him looking _remorseful_. He looked normal enough. Sanji decided to ignore him for now, instead going to annoy Zoro, because why not?

"Oi, mosshead, wake up." He kicked Zoro's boot, effectively waking the swordsman up.

"What do you want, curly-brow? Shouldn't you be hungover?" Zoro smirked up at him, and Sanji figured he could use a fight.

"Shouldn't _you_ , shitty swordsman?" He growled, kicking Zoro again for good measure. Zoro grabbed the offending foot, scowling up at Sanji who quickly swung his leg, sending Zoro flying a few feet away. Not a second later Zoro was swinging Wado Ichimonji, and the two were locked in their usual fight.

"Sanji, you're awake! I'm hungry!" Luffy called, buried underneath a pile of sand.

"Tough shit, I'm not cooking!" Sanji growled, leg colliding with the hilt of Zoro's sword. He noticed Law in his peripheral vision, becoming distracted for a split second. That was all Zoro needed to knock Sanji on his ass. "Agh!" He cried out, not expecting the searing pain that shot up his back. He looked over at Law with a grimace, realizing it was _his_ fault his ass hurt so much, and that's when he saw it.

Law looked pained himself, and he realized Robin hadn't been lying.

"Oi, did I hurt you? Didn't realize you were that delicate." Zoro taunted, grunting as Sanji swept his leg out. Zoro soon joined him on the sandy beach.

"Not as delicate as a pile of moss." Sanji said, cringing as he stood up. "Go back to sleep, Marimo."

"Don't tell me what to do, shit-cook." Zoro didn't move, though, so Sanji figured he was actually going back to sleep. He walked past Law, not sparing the other man a glance, and decided he would walk off his stupid hangover.

He wasn't surprised to feel someone following him.

* * *

 

"What do you want, Trafalgar." It wasn't really a question, and just because Law might feel bad, didn't mean Sanji would go easy on him. No, he _wanted_ Law to feel terrible.

"I need to talk to you." Sanji scoffed at that, sitting at the edge of the pier and staring into the water. Law sat next to him a minute later, seeming to hesitate.

"Yeah, well, I needed to talk last night but look at how that went." Sanji could feel the way his words stung, not that he really cared.

"I apologize for my actions. Nothing I can say will excuse the way I behaved. It was never my intention to hurt you." Law still sounded so _robotic_ , and it was grating on Sanji's last nerve.

"Sure didn't seem that way. That's not entirely the problem, though. See, I get that our agreement was purely for release, but I assumed that meant we'd both be getting it. You kind of just left me hanging there, and then kicked me out."

"I thought you agreed that we shouldn't stay after having intercourse."

"That wasn't _intercourse_ , dammit, that was you treating me like some kind of whore. I'm all for rough sex, but that was different and you know it. You used me, Trafalgar, and not in the way I agreed on." Sanji glared at him, resisting the urge to shove him into the water. He wasn't _that_ cruel, at least.

Law sighed, looking down in what Sanji hoped was shame. "I'm sorry for making you feel this way, truly. I let my anger get the best of me and it was entirely unfair to you. You have every right to be upset. If…if you no longer wish to continue this, I fully understand."

Sanji had to hesitate at that, because part of him wanted to end things right here and now, and yet…

"Yeah, about that. There's… _kinda_ something else I have to tell you. I didn't go into your room last night for sex. Originally, I wanted to talk, but I didn't realize you'd still be pissed. I figured it would be a bad time to bring it up, which is why I was about to leave when you got there. To be honest, I wasn't ever going to tell you. I was going to drop everything and never speak to you again. But I've changed my mind because…I just can't do that. Not without telling you how I really feel." Sanji took a deep breath, lighting up another cigarette to calm his nerves.

"What is it?" Law looked confused, which was normal, but he also looked afraid and Sanji couldn't figure out why.

"I…I'm just going to be blunt, but don't you say a word until I'm done. Just shut up and listen, and don't you dare walk away, either." Law looked even more freaked out now, but nodded in agreement anyways. Sanji stared straight ahead, because looking at Law right now was too difficult. He knew this wouldn't end well, he felt it in his bones, but he needed to do it. Just like Robin said, he would always regret it if he never told Law.

"This… _thing_ we have. It was supposed to be physical. No strings attached, right? Well, that didn't really work for me, because I'm just not that kind of guy. I'm sentimental, and a romantic at heart, and you're really fucking hot. But after a few days of fucking, things started…something _changed_ , alright? It stopped being just physical, for me anyways. I think it started the night I was on watch. From that point, I kept telling myself it needed to stop. I didn't _want_ to have these feelings." Sanji paused, taking a shuddering breath and daring to look at Law. The man looked calm, for the most part, and Sanji didn't know what to do with that.

"You're not going to be with us forever. I kept telling myself it wasn't realistic, and I'm still right about that. Having anything serious…it's not going to happen. That's why I thought this was a good idea at first. Just something temporary, a casual fuck. But of course, I couldn't let it stay that way. I started having actual feelings for you, beyond physical attraction. I planned on hiding them forever, but the other day, I realized maybe I didn't want _that_ , either."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I fucking like you more than I should. I realize our time is limited, but maybe that's exactly why we should enjoy it to the fullest. It's not every day I find someone like you. Hell, I haven't felt like this in a long time, not even with women. In fact, I've never felt like this before. Maybe…having an actual relationship, even for a short time, is okay? Why deny myself that happiness, right? But after last night…Ugh. For a while, I thought maybe you felt the same way. But that morning when you said what I _wanted_ to say, that we shouldn't be staying with each other like that, I realized I was wrong. And then last night I knew for a _fact_ I was wrong."

"Blackleg-ya…" Law began to say, but Sanji cut him off with a glare.

"Shut up, I'm almost done. I've been trying to keep this casual, that's why I agreed to leaving after sex, but inside that's not what I want. Which is why I'm breaking off entirely, because I know you don't want the same thing I do. It's better if we just stop, because my feelings will only get stronger for you, and I'll keep wanting more. But you don't want that, how can you? You're…you're just _you_. I may be assuming too much about you, but from what I can see you don't want me like that." Sanji looked at Law again, shocked to see both anger and hurt in the warlord's eyes before he put up his mask again.

"If that's what you want, I don't have any problems with it. I can't give you what you truly want, because like you said, I'm _me_." Law said it with such disgust Sanji nearly backpedalled, but Law was suddenly leaving before he could say another word.

What _could_ he say, anyways? He got his answer. Law didn't feel the same way, and Sanji had anticipated that. He'd been completely honest. It still hurt, opening up only to get shut down, but really _Sanji_ had shut it down before Law could.

So then why did he get the creeping feeling that he'd said something wrong?

Law had looked so hurt, and Sanji was beginning to wonder if he'd gone about this entirely wrong. Who knows, Law may actually have had feelings too, but Sanji had already detached himself from the situation. But it was so hard to believe Law felt the same.

Something about what Law said bothered Sanji, because it sounded too cryptic, as if Law had meant something completely different. But it didn't matter now, because it was over.

So then why didn't it _feel_ over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, angst. When will it end D: Now it's Law's turn to think, while Sanji sits around and mopes.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days had passed, and Sanji had never felt so miserable in his life. He and Law hadn't said one word to another, much less even _glance_ at each other. Now they only had two days left on the island, and Sanji couldn't help but feel that something needed to happen. He felt the overwhelming need to talk to Law one more time, just to see if the man had changed his mind, but every time he thought about actually doing it he backed out. He accepted Law's feelings, it wasn't like he could force the guy to like him back. But still, Sanji had never felt so strongly towards someone, much less someone he barely knew.

That could only mean one thing, but Sanji could hardly believe his feelings went as deep as love. How could he love someone he didn't even know? Was it just infatuation? Sanji always did have a hard time distinguishing between the two. It wasn't just lust, he knew that much.

He'd been infatuated before, with women at least, but never a man. But Law was different, he'd known that from the beginning. So then was it really so hard to believe he loved Law?

It didn't matter anyways since Law wanted nothing to do with him.

He still regretted the way he went about telling Law, because maybe if he hadn't broken off their relationship before Law could even speak, things would have gone differently. That pissed him off more than anything, because the whole point of confessing his feelings was to have no regrets.

Sanji sighed, walking into the inn's lobby, intent on getting a drink. What he saw made him backpedal, hiding behind a nearby plant. Just his luck, Law was sitting at the bar, but that wasn't the worst part. No, what really had Sanji terrified was the fact that he was talking to Robin, and he knew her well enough to know when she was mad. Law looked a little frightened, which would be delightful if the circumstances were different. He could only wonder what they were talking about. Robin hadn't asked him anything about Law in the past three days, but Sanji hadn't exactly been in a good mood, so of course she would notice.

Still, Sanji had told her not to get in the middle of things, so why was she talking to him?

Law left moments later, and Sanji was quick to sit next to Robin, wondering what the hell had happened.

"Don't give me that face, Cook-san." Robin chuckled, the usual 'fufufu~' sounding much more sinister than usual. "He approached me, actually. I'm just as surprised as you."

"What…what did he say?" Sanji asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate, but dammit he hadn't heard anything from Law in three whole days. He needed _something._

"He asked me for advice, in his own way. He said he may have made a mistake regarding a certain somebody and wasn't sure how to fix it. I told him if he didn't try, he would regret it for the rest of his life. Sound familiar?" Sanji nodded, remembering when Robin had told him the same thing.

"So…what the hell does that mean?"

"I can't tell you, as I'm not sure how your conversation went. All I know is he's going to talk to you, at some point. Unless he's really that stubborn." Robin shook her head, and Sanji groaned because yeah, Law was fucking bull-headed. "Try not to worry so much, Cook-san. He looked rather determined, I'm sure you'll be hearing from him soon."

"I hope you're right, Robin-chwan. I really do."

* * *

Later that day Sanji went to the ship, wanting to double-check his supplies before they left. He wasn't sure when they would have a chance to stock-up again, so he wanted to have as much food as possible. He figured a little more meat wouldn't hurt, considering Luffy's appetite. Extra fish would come in handy since it was easy to cook with. "Spices, need more spices too." Sanji mumbled to himself, writing up a list and turning to leave. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Fucking hell, don't _do_ that!" Sanji yelled, gripping his chest as his heart nearly exploded. Law stared at him from the table, looking far too amused for Sanji's liking.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Bullshit." Sanji scoffed, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. He hoped he looked composed enough, because inside he was a mess. Just hearing Law talk to him made his heart flip around, but he didn't know what to expect, either. "What do you want, anyways? Thought you were done with me." Sanji muttered the last part, not caring how bitter he must have sounded.

"I'd like to talk, if that's okay. But not here. If you're free tonight, meet me on the beach." Sanji almost asked why, but there was something in the way Law looked at him that made him hesitate. Law was incredibly hard to read, even with good observational haki, so Sanji couldn't be sure, but…Law seemed nervous, mostly. Maybe a little scared? Uncertain? And…guilt, lots of guilt.

"Um…sure, but after everyone's asleep." Sanji watched as Law nodded and left without another word, a wave of anxiousness sweeping through him. He suddenly wished the day would go by faster. But first he needed to go shopping again.

* * *

It was well past midnight by the time Sanji snuck out, and he half expected Law to be asleep. But as soon as he stepped out of the inn he spotted the man standing not too far away, gazing up at the sky. Sanji made his way over, growing more nervous with each step. He really didn't know what he was walking into. Part of him hoped Law had changed his mind, but that seemed entirely too unrealistic. So then what did he want?

"You came." Law seemed surprised, if not a little relieved. Sanji scoffed at that. "Did you think I wouldn't? I'm not that heartless."

"I wouldn't blame you. I've been rather cruel to you, I feel." Sanji popped a cigarette in his mouth, not lighting it quite yet. He just needed something to keep him grounded.

"I wouldn't go that far. I told you how I felt and you didn't feel the same way. That's hardly your fault." Sanji was being honest, no matter how much it still hurt.

"Right, about that. I'm afraid I might not have been honest with you. Or at least, not completely honest. I…" Law broke off, sighing as if simply talking was too much. Sanji had a feeling it probably was. "This is hard for me to say, but I'm afraid I'm not as okay with this as I originally thought I'd be."

"Okay with what?" Sanji asked, wishing he could see Law's expression right now, but his hat shadowed his eyes.

"I thought I was okay with not seeing you anymore, but apparently I was mistaken. Though I should have been honest with you from the beginning…"

"Law, you're not making sense. What haven't you told me?" Sanji finally lit up his cigarette, feeling more and more anxious. It sounded as if Law still wanted him, but he couldn't believe that, not until he heard Law say it.

"When you told me your feelings, I...I've never been so confused, because I knew I felt the same and yet I didn't want to feel that way. Like you, I wanted to deny it, because I never imagined you would feel the same. I wanted to tell you, but then you said it would be better if we didn't see each other and I…I agreed with your decision, because I thought it would get rid of these feelings, but they seem to be getting worse, if anything. I've come to realize I'm not okay with your decision, Blackleg-ya." Law finally looked at him, the shadows underneath his eyes more prominent.

Sanji felt numb for a moment, and then he felt angry, of all things. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have said that! I was so scared of you rejecting me I didn't even give you a chance! Fuck, I'm so stupid. I've been regretting it this entire time." Sanji flinched as Law was suddenly inches away, hands resting on Sanji's shoulders.

"I'm the stupid one here, not you. I've been putting this off for three days, and that's time we'll never get back. If you can forgive me…I'd like to give this a chance. I'm not the easiest person to be around, as I'm sure you've noticed. Opening up is incredibly hard for me. I never imagined I'd be in this position, but for you…I'm willing to try." Sanji felt himself toss his cigarette into the sand and kiss Law before he even realized it, and groaned when Law kissed him back. "Is that a yes?" Law asked, smirking down at Sanji.

"Yes. Fuck, how can I say no to you? I've been wanting this for so long." Sanji sighed, practically melting into Law as their lips met again.

"I think I have, too, but I've been too stubborn to admit it. Too many things have been holding me back. You…you're the first person I've cared about in over a decade. I have my crew, of course, but that's different." Sanji pulled Law closer, their bodies pressed flush together.

"That long?" Sanji asked, because fuck, that was a long time to not care about someone. Sanji knew he cared about his crew, but that was a Captain-subordinate relationship, something Sanji couldn't really relate to because Luffy treated all of them like family. For Law to not have something like that for so long…Sanji knew there must be a good reason for it. But actually getting Law to talk about it wouldn't be easy, even if they were together now, because Law wasn't the type to just open up.

"It's a long story, nothing worth talking about right now. Instead, I believe we have three days to make up for." Sanji groaned at the feeling of Law gripping his ass and pulling him closer, if possible. He could worry about Law's past later.

"Unless you intend on fucking me on the beach, I think we should take this to your room."

"It does sound tempting…" Sanji gaped at Law, wondering if he was seriously considering it. Not that he would be _totally_ against it, but sand usually got in all the wrong places. "But I think my bed would be more comfortable."

"Damn right." Sanji nipped at Law's lip before practically dragging the man back to his room, eager to get back to where they used to be. Only this time would be better, because Law was his now, and Sanji could actually stay with him without worrying about consequences.

"I believe I owe you, considering the last time we did this I was rather…"

"You were a complete shithead, and yeah, you fucking owe me." Sanji finished, locking Law's door and stripping his suit off. "Take off your shirt. Leave the pants on though."

"So demanding." Law smirked, removing his shirt anyways. Sanji had been thinking about revenge for three days, although he didn't think he'd actually be getting it. Once his pants were off Sanji crawled on top of Law, reconnecting their lips and sliding his hands down Law's chest. He began grinding against Law's groin, half-surprised to feel Law's cock fully hard.

"Someone's horny." Sanji smirked when he felt Law swat his backside, but the man didn't deny it. Sanji then licked at Law's neck, biting down on his shoulder and sucking. "You left a mark on me last time, I figured I'd return the favor." Sanji admired his work, tracing the dark purple hickey before moving to Law's other shoulder.

"I'm sure mine was quite painful. You're going easy on me." Law looked guilty again, causing Sanji to grind a little harder and watching as Law bit back a groan.

"It was, and no I'm not. You just wait." Sanji licked down Law's chest, tracing his tattoos and palming the hard bulge between his legs. Law's hips twitched when Sanji circled the tip with his finger, slapping Law's hand when he tried unbuttoning his pants. "What did I just say? Patience, Trafalgar."

"Do you plan on making me finish like this?" Law asked, sounding displeased by the idea. Sanji merely grinned at him, palm sliding over his twitching cock. It wasn't his original idea, but the idea of making Law cum in his pants wasn't exactly _unappealing_. He wondered if it were even possible though, because usually Law needed more than touching to finish.

"Are you saying you're close already? Because if you're capable of cumming like this I plan on taking advantage of it." Sanji blinked as something close to a blush spread over Law's tan skin, but it couldn't possibly be an _actual_ blush, because Law didn't do that.

"I'm quite attracted to you, I hope you know. I may have gotten use to…releasing any tension I might have every night, and considering it's been three days, and I've been thinking about you nonstop…" Sanji kissed Law, effectively cutting him off before he started rambling.

"You haven't even…y'know, to yourself?" Sanji's visible eye widened when Law shook his head, cock twitching underneath Sanji's palm.

"It's not something I enjoy doing." Law replied, grabbing Sanji's hand and reminding him he should keep going. Sanji did, going even faster and kissing the surgeon again. Law bucked into his hand, arms wrapped around Sanji's neck. It only took a minute for Law to still, groaning slightly as he came. Sanji smirked at Law's uncomfortable face, finger tracing the wet spot on Law's jeans.

"Why?" Law groaned, finally removing his pants and frowning at the mess. Sanji snorted, remembering that Law didn't wear any underwear.

"Payback, Trafalgar. I'm not finished with you, either." Sanji leaned down, licking up the mess around Law's cock. He wasn't all that surprised when Law was fully hard again once Sanji finished cleaning. "You really did miss me."

"Only a little." Law groaned at the feeling of Sanji licking at his cock, hand reaching between the cook's legs. "I think it's your turn, though."

"Oh? How do you plan on repaying me, hm?" Sanji looked up at Law, still lapping at his length. Law grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him onto his back, throwing his boxers across the room and taking Sanji's entire length into his mouth. "Shit, okay, that's good." Sanji gasped, not expecting Law to suddenly do that.

The warlord chuckled, sending vibrations through Sanji's cock and sucking fast. The blonde was already worked up from watching Law, it didn't take long for him to reach his end. He whined when Law suddenly pulled off before he could finish, wondering why Law felt the need to torture him when this was supposed to be _his_ payback. He arched his back as Law began preparing him, mouth still wrapped around the tip of Sanji's throbbing cock.

"Hurry, you bastard, I've waited three days for this." Sanji hissed, wrapping his legs around Law's narrow hips.

"If you insist." Law smirked, entering Sanji in one swift movement. He felt the man shudder above him as he began to pull out, and cried out as Law suddenly slammed back into him. Law paused, looking down at Sanji to make sure he was okay.

"Don't you dare hold back, asshole, I want everything you've got." Sanji arched into Law, his dripping cock rubbing against his stomach.

"If you're sure…I don't want to hurt you again." Law said, looking just as guilty as before. Sanji sighed, cupping the man's face and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I forgave you for that, okay? I'm fine now. There's no point in beating yourself up over it. I want you, all of you, with no restrictions. If I feel like you're holding back somehow, I'll kick your teeth in, got it?" Law chuckled at that, nodding and burying his face against Sanji's neck.

"Understood." He said, thrusting into Sanji with renewed vigor. Sanji held onto the man's shoulders for dear life. For someone as lanky as Law, the man had a surprising amount of strength, in and out of bed. Sanji hadn't expected it, but dammit he wasn't going to complain. Not when Law hit his prostate with every thrust until finally Sanji came, Law following soon after. Sanji grimaced at the mess on each of them, nudging Law who collapsed next to him.

"Oi, we need a shower after that. Get up." Sanji stood on wobbly legs, walking into the bathroom and turning on the water. Law joined him a moment later, looking skeptically at the shower. Sanji's mind wandered back to Law showering on the ship. He always did wonder how Law bathed by himself.

"If you're too tired, I can help…not that you need it, of course. I'm sure you're capable, it's just…doesn't water make you weak?" Sanji asked, trying not to say anything that might offend Law. The man merely shrugged and stepped into the shower, leaning against the wall for support.

"A little, but usually I can manage by myself. Although after _that_ , I wouldn't say no to some help." Law pulled Sanji against him as soon as he joined him, nuzzling against Sanji's neck. They washed up, Sanji rubbing shampoo into Law's scalp and laughing as the man nearly fell asleep on him. He helped Law out of the shower once they were clean, drying both of them off and pulling Law back into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, something Sanji found adorable although he'd never admit to it.

He stared at Law despite feeling like a weirdo for it, feeling happier than he had in a while. He knew things with Law wouldn't be easy, and eventually they would go separate ways, but for now everything was perfect.

His last thought before falling asleep was that Law made one hell of a good pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except this is almost over. I kind of want to make a sequel, or I might just start a completely new story that takes place after Dressrosa. I'm not really sure yet, but I'm definitely not done writing these two.


	8. Chapter 8

"We leave tomorrow." Sanji nuzzled into Law's chest, enjoying the lazy morning they were sharing. He wasn't entirely sure it was still _morning_ , actually. Neither he nor Law had been out of bed all day, which was strange because usually someone would have checked on them by now. Still, Sanji didn't want to move, and Law didn't seem to mind it.

"Hm, that was fast." Law hummed, sounding only half awake despite sleeping nearly all morning. Sanji had stared at him for the better part of an hour (accepting the fact that he was just a creep when it came to Law) until the man started to wake up. They'd been cuddling ever since, talking about this and that. There was a lot Sanji wanted to ask Law, but he knew he wouldn't get any answers considering the surgeons personality. Still, they would be in Dressrosa soon. This might be his last chance.

"So…there's something I've been wanting to ask you." He felt Law stiffen, ear pressed against the warlord's chest to hear his heartbeat pick up slightly. "Calm down, it's nothing bad. Or at least, I don't think it is."

"What is it?" Law sounded hesitant, and Sanji resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why me?" Law looked down at him, a confused expression on his face. "I mean, I know we have a lot in common. We think alike and have similar personalities, but I mean…why did you ever agree to a relationship with _me_? Even if it was just sex at first, you don't seem like the type of guy who just sleeps with anyone."

"Like I've told you before, you merely caught my attention. I was attracted to you, physically of course, but I was also drawn to your personality. As you said, we are similar in many ways, and I've never found someone like you. Although I could ask you the same question. Why would someone as smart and sensible as you want anything to do with me? I'm not the easiest person to be around." Sanji scoffed, because that was an understatement.

"Yeah, no shit. But to answer your question, I was actually intrigued by that shitty personality of yours. You were a mystery, you still are actually, and for some reason I wanted to figure you out. I guess I'm still working on that. But of course, I didn't realize how interested I was in you until I walked in on you showering. I mean, I'd always found you pretty fucking attractive, but _damn_ —"

"I get the point." Law hissed at him, face a dark red color and Sanji couldn't help laughing. "Moving on. I still don't see why you would want to continue seeing me, after everything."

"You're a pain, but you're my pain, dammit. I just…I really like you, okay? Get that through your thick skull before I kick it in."

"Only if you do the same." Law chuckled, the sound like music to Sanji's ears, and he nodded in agreement.

"You should do that more often, you know." He poked Law in the chest, tracing the jolly-roger tattoo absentmindedly. Law made a confused sound, body jolting slightly as Sanji's finger brushed over a nipple. "Laugh, idiot. And smile. You're a lot more attractive when you look happy. Although the dark, angry look works well too. You're hot either way, but I like seeing you happy the most. I feel like…like you deserve it, although I still don't know anything about you."

" _Sanji_ …" Law groaned, and it took the blonde a moment to realize Law had actually said his first name, and that he had been rubbing Law's nipple for a little too long.

"Holy fuck, you said my name. Say it again!" Sanji climbed on top of Law, grinning down at him and ignoring the slight hardness rubbing against his ass for the moment.

"Is it that surprising? It's just your name." Law grumbled, biting his lip as Sanji began toying with his nipples again. "Ugh, fine. Sanji. There, happy?"

"Very." Sanji leaned in to kiss Law, rotating his hips against the warlord's growing erection. "Guess you are too."

"How can I not be? You _are_ still naked, as am I." Law grinned at him, voice lowering and eyes darkening with lust. Sanji felt his own cock stiffen just by _looking_ at Law.

"Hm, what are we going to do about that?" Sanji reached back and gripped Law's erection, guiding it to his entrance and sinking down on it. Law gasped, hands gripping his hips as pleasure coursed through his body.

"No preparation? Someone's eager." Sanji smirked, not bothered by the slight sting in his ass. After last night, he was still ready to open up for Law again, lube or not.

"Hard not to be, when it comes to you." Sanji built up a steady pace, hands splayed across Law's chest for support. Law bit his lip then, looking…guilty, of all things, and Sanji had to stop because that wasn't normal. "Law?"

"Forgive me, I know this is bad timing. I'm okay, really, but what you said earlier…do you truly believe I deserve happiness?" Law looked so lost in that moment, and Sanji felt a jolt of pain because he always figured Law had self-worth issues. Another thing they had in common, though Sanji wished it weren't so.

"Of course. I…I don't know what you've been through, and I'm okay if you never tell me. That's your business. I'll be here, if you ever _want_ to open up, but I know how you are and I'm okay with it. But I absolutely believe you deserve happiness." Sanji blinked as Law was suddenly on top of him, their bodies still connected. Law's face was buried in his neck, making it impossible to see what kind of reaction he may have had. But when Law looked at him again, he seemed perfectly calm.

"Tonight is the last night we have alone like this. I want…I want to try something different. Something we haven't done yet." Sanji gulped at the intense look in Law's eyes, wondering what Law could possibly want. There was only one thing they hadn't even _attempted_ yet, but if _that's_ what Law was talking about…

"Fuck, Law, if you mean what I think you do…" Sanji paused, waiting for Law to tell him he was right. The surgeon nodded, groaning as Sanji suddenly kissed him, back arching as Law began thrusting into him.

"I take it you're okay with that?" Law smirked, leaning in to suck on Sanji's neck.

"Fuck yes, I've been waiting for you to bring it up."

"You could have asked me sooner, I hope you know. I've been thinking about it for quite some time now."

"I didn't want to pressure you or anything. I wanted to wait until you were ready, since you told me you liked having the control." Sanji gasped as Law reached between their sweat slicked bodies and began stroking his leaking cock. "Fuck!"

"Yes well, you've helped me realize that it's possible to have control while being on the receiving end. I'm still skeptical, but…for you, I'm willing to try." Law gave a few more quick thrusts before stilling, grunting as his release filled Sanji's entrance. It only took a short time after that for Sanji to find his own release, moaning into Law's mouth as he came.

"We should probably go outside today." Sanji said after catching his breath, wincing at the mess he made. "After a shower."

Law sighed, rolling off Sanji and standing on wobbly legs. "You're probably right."

* * *

"There you two are, we were beginning to wonder if something happened." Nami said, looking between them with a knowing gleam in her eye that Sanji didn't like one bit. It wasn't just her though, everyone except Luffy seemed to be looking at them differently.

"Of course not, Nami-swan! What could possibly happen on such a beautiful day, hmm?" Sanji swooned, hoping if he at least acted normal at would make up for hiding all day.

Nami however wasn't buying it. "Well, obviously _something_ happened, since you weren't in your room this morning. Where have you been, hm? We checked everywhere, except Torao's room."

"O-oh, really? That's odd, because…I was in town, shopping for food!" Sanji was getting nervous now, because everyone shared the same look, like they knew he was lying. He wasn't exactly ready to tell them yet, in fact he was hoping they would never know. Not that they would particularly care…

"I've been in town all morning, and I didn't see you anywhere. So are you going to tell me the truth, or what?" Sanji was out of ideas now, looking to Law for help. The surgeon looked just as lost as he felt, though.

"I…I suppose it's time we come clean, then. You see, Nami-swan, Law and I are…we were just…what were we doing, Law?" Sanji figured if he was going down, he would drag Law with him. He shouldn't be the only one explaining this, after all.

Law opened his mouth to speak, looking slightly nervous, when Luffy suddenly decided to join the conversation. "Tra-guy, were you fixing Sanji's leg? He's been walking funny since Punk Hazard!" Sanji blinked, because that was actually…a decent cover up.

"Yes, Strawhat-ya, I was fixing his leg. He should have no problem fighting now." Law looked relieved as well, and Sanji actually felt grateful for his Captain's obliviousness.

"Sanji, I could have fixed it for you!" Chopper cried, looking incredibly too upset at the idea of Law being Sanji's doctor.

"I know, Chopper, but Law has his ability. He had to, uh, open up my leg and…"

"I thought he might have fractured something, but it was merely a pulled muscle. With my ability, there was no blood or pain, and it went rather quick. A massage was all it took to get him back in shape." Law explained, and while Chopper still seemed a little upset, he didn't look suspicious. Unfortunately the others didn't believe their story.

"So it took you all morning and some of the afternoon for a little surgery and a massage? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Nami looked angry now, and Sanji realized he would have to come clean, less he have a guilty conscious. But he would tell her later, when the others weren't around.

"Well, after the massage we started talking. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. We were just discussing Dressrosa." Sanji hoped that was a decent enough lie to convince the others, because he didn't need everyone giving him odd looks. Nami was enough.

"Well…if you say so. We're leaving tomorrow morning though, so if you actually need to buy anything else, do it today."

"Yes, Nami-swan~!" Sanji swooned once again, feeling Law's eyes on him. He glanced over at the man, gulping at the intense look in Law's eyes. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Law was…jealous.

And that amused him to no end, because Law didn't seem like the jealous type at all.

* * *

"I'm assuming you told her." Law grumbled later that night, sounding oddly bitter. Sanji merely grinned at him, two bottles of wine in his hands.

"I had to. She had every intention of spying on us tonight if I didn't, and I'd rather not have an audience. Besides, I hate lying to beautiful ladies." Sanji uncorked one of the bottles and poured a generous amount into two wine glasses, ignoring Law's death glare.

"What did she say?" Law nearly chugged the entire glass, causing Sanji to raise an eyebrow at the weird behavior.

"She slapped me for not telling her sooner. She said if you do anything to hurt me she'll personally electrocute your balls. Other than that, though, she didn't have much to say. Just that she won't say anything to the others, but she thinks they should know." Sanji kicked off his shoes, sitting next to Law on the edge of the bed and sipping his wine.

"Hmph. I see." Law sounded entirely too much like a pouting child, and Sanji had finally had enough of it.

"What's up with you? Don't tell me you're actually jealous. That's the way I treat pretty women, Law, it always has been. It's not something I can control." Sanji said as he poured more into Law's glass, sighing as it was once again emptied in seconds. "Slow it down, would you? I'm not trying to get you drunk."

"Then why bring alcohol at all?" Law sounded grumpy, and refused to even look at Sanji. This night was becoming too much of a hassle.

"Well, tonight was _supposed_ to be special, but a certain grumpy Captain is ruining it by acting like a child. You should know I would never flirt with a woman with the intention of hurting you. Besides, I may love women, but I love you more."

Law actually choked on his wine, coughing and looking at Sanji like he'd sprouted a second head.

"I…shit, did I just say that? Fuck…Law, I'm sorry if that's too much, I just…shit!" Sanji smacked a hand over his face, face turning red with embarrassment. That was a bold thing for someone like Sanji to say, considering his infatuation with women. But it wasn't a lie, and that surprised him, because he wasn't expecting to admit it just like that. He didn't even know if Law felt the same, and yet he'd just blurted it out so carelessly.

"Sorry. Forget I said that. It was stupid." Sanji stared at the floor, nearly jumping out if his skin when he felt Law hug him from behind.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't stupid at all. I'm glad you feel that way. I…forgive me for the way I reacted, it was just unexpected." Sanji sighed, turning to face Law who looked guilty once again.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, you don't have to look so freaking sad about it." Sanji grumbled, although he did wish Law _would_ have said it back. Then again, he couldn't really expect that from Law.

"It's not that. I just…" Law gave a long, suffering sigh, refilling his wine glass and gulping it down again. Sanji was beginning to wonder if Law _wanted_ to get drunk, or if he needed more alcohol just to open up. The latter wouldn't be that surprising. "Earlier, when you asked why I chose you…there is another reason. I didn't want to mention it, because I thought it might offend you."

"What is it?" Sanji asked, sitting back down next to Law. The warlord hesitated, opening his mouth and then closing it again. "Law, tell me, I won't get mad."

"You don't know that." Law muttered, looking bitter once again. Sanji sighed, leaning in to kiss him and then pulling back.

"I promise. Just tell me, please." Law looked at him, a conflicted expression on his face. Eventually he sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Okay. As long as you won't be offended, I'll tell you." Sanji nodded, sipping his wine and waiting for him to continue. "You…remind me of someone." Law began, staring into his empty wine glass and frowning.

"Who?" Sanji asked, wondering who he could possibly remind Law of. Whoever it was, Sanji had a feeling they were important to Law. Why else would he have such a hard time talking about it?

"He was Doflamingo's brother. I knew him as Corazon. He had blonde hair and smoked all the time, much like you." Sanji's eyes widened at that. Just knowing this Corazon person was related to Doflamingo said a lot. Law hated Doflamingo, but he didn't seem angry right now. Did that mean Corazon was someone…Law cared about?

"Who was he to you?" Sanji wasn't sure how much Law would tell him, but he wanted to hear as much as possible. Seeing Law open up like this only made Sanji love him even more. It wasn't often Law let himself be vulnerable, but Sanji was glad he felt comfortable doing it around him.

"He was…a father figure, I suppose. When I first met him, I was…in a bad place. I hated life and wanted to kill everyone. I stabbed him, actually. I expected him to tell Doflamingo about it, but he never did…after that, he saved my life, only to die in the end." Sanji had the feeling he was getting the bare minimum of information, but it was enough.

"So I remind you of him? That's…good, right?"

"Very good. I cared about him, and I care about you, too. I have a hard time saying it, but trust me when I say you're feelings are returned." Law offered him the tiniest of smiles, grunting as Sanji suddenly tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you, for telling me. It means a lot." Sanji grinned at him, pulling him in for a kiss before standing and refilling his glass.

"There is…a lot I should tell you. It's just…"

"I get it, and don't worry. I understand. I'll listen to whatever you're comfortable with telling me, but for now that's enough. I can see how exhausting that was for you." Law looked relieved at that, letting Sanji fill up his glass yet again. "You _are_ trying to get drunk, aren't you?"

"Suffice to say I'm a little nervous, so yes, maybe I am. Sue me." Sanji chuckled at that, gulping down his own wine and opening the other bottle. "My tolerance isn't that low, however, so I don't think this is enough to get me intoxicated."

"If it helps you relax, I've got no complaints." Sanji shrugged, refilling their glasses until the bottle was finally empty. After chugging that much wine, Sanji felt a little tipsy, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Law seemed fine, not that he expected the man to act any different from a little alcohol.

"Now, how are we doing this? I mean, what are you comfortable with?" Sanji asked, stripping off his suit and kneeling on the bed. Law tugged his sweatshirt over his head, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to be on top for part of it. Just to get used to the feeling."

"You wanna ride me?" Sanji grinned when Law nodded in agreement, feeling positively giddy. "I'm fine with that."

"I'm sure you are." Law smirked, stepping out of his jeans and kneeling with Sanji on the bed, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. They began kissing, both tasting of red wine, and soon Sanji was lying on his back with Law straddling his hips. Sanji reached for the oil, pouring a generous amount into his hands and slicking his cock. He reached between Law's legs, seeking out the man's entrance and slowly inserting one finger.

"Have you ever…with anyone else?" Sanji asked, although he already knew the answer. It was clear by the way Law was acting that he'd never allowed himself to be this close to someone.

"No, you're my first. I don't suppose you have any experience with this."

"Nope, you're the first man I've done anything with. I do know what I'm doing though, after watching you so many times. Just relax for me, okay?" Sanji smiled at Law, watching as he nodded and took a deep breath. Sanji prepared him slowly and thoroughly, inserting a second finger and curling them, causing Law to gasp slightly. It took him a few tries, but eventually he brushed against Law's prostate, watching as Law's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Sanji smirked, curling his fingers again. Law groaned, the sound breaking off into a gasp as Sanji's free hand smeared precum over his twitching cock. "Are you ready?" Sanji asked, gripping the base of his own length and guiding it to Law's entrance after he nodded yes.

Sanji removed his fingers and pressed into Law, stopping after the tip was in. Law was nearly vibrating, something that had Sanji concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I will be, just keep going." Even Law's _voice_ was shaky, something Sanji wasn't used to. He sat up straight, pulling Law against him and wrapping his arms around his lithe form.

"Law, seriously, if you need to stop its okay. You don't have to do this." Sanji ran his hand up and down Law's back, not quite sure how to handle the surgeon like this. Law was usually so composed, but then again this was something he'd never done before. Sanji realized just how much Law must trust him.

"I want to, please, just keep going." Law sighed, holding onto Sanji's shoulders as the blonde pushed in farther. He held Law close the entire time, pulling away only when he was fully sheathed inside Law's incredibly tight heat. He gave the warlord a moment to adjust before lifting Law by the hips, gasping as Law began to move on his own. He went agonizingly slow at first, getting used to the feeling, before building up a steady pace. He gripped Sanji's shoulders tight, grinding against the blonde instead of lifting himself up. Sanji knew when he was at the right angle when Law arched into him, eyes rolling back slightly.

"Fuck, Law." Sanji hissed, entranced with the way Law moved. He was positive he could cum just from watching Law like this.

Law bit his lip as he concentrated, cock sliding against Sanji's stomach with every move, leaving wet trails behind. Eventually he built up a fast pace, gasping and letting out the smallest noises every time Sanji hit his prostate. Just as the blonde thought he would cum, Law stopped, leaning back and pulling Sanji with him.

"You can take over now." Law panted, a choked off moan escaping his throat as Sanji entered him again and began thrusting hard and fast, reaching between them to stroke Law's leaking cock.

"Fuck, you're so tight, I'm not going to last long." Sanji groaned, latching onto Law's neck and sucking.

"I'm not either." Law panted, hands still gripping his shoulders. The headboard smacked into the wall every time Sanji thrust into Law, and he belatedly realized they were probably being loud (mostly him since Law barely made noise) but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was the look on Law's face as the man came, and the feeling of cumming into Law's ass, filling him up until nothing was left.

He collapsed next to Law, blinking away the white spots dancing before his eyes. He looked over at Law, positive he'd never seen the man look so blissed out.

"That was…fuck." Sanji didn't even care that he couldn't form a sentence, all he wanted right now was to cuddle.

"I agree." Law chuckled, moving around on the bed until his head rested on the pillow, Sanji curling up behind him.

"So, will I get to do this again before…" Sanji trailed off, feeling a wave of sadness as he realized they only had a few days left before reaching Dressrosa, and there was nowhere on the ship where they could be this loud and comfortable.

"Yes. Your ship may not be ideal, but that doesn't matter. I…care about you too much to not enjoy the last few days we have left." Law turned to face him, reconnecting their lips. Sanji sighed, pulling him close and simply kissing the man for a few minutes.

"Good, because that was fucking amazing. You've got a nice ass, Trafalgar." Sanji smirked as Law blushed, determined to embarrass the usually stoic man as much as possible before reaching Dressrosa.

"I'm sure it will hurt come morning." Law sighed, running his fingers through Sanji's sweat-dampened hair. "You know…our alliance doesn't end until Kaido is defeated. That might take a long time. If I survive Dressrosa…we'll meet again at Zou."

"What do you mean _if?_ You're _going_ to survive, or I'll kick you back to life and kill you again myself." Sanji growled, the idea of Law dying pissing him off more than he thought it would. He knew Dressrosa would be dangerous, and there was a chance Law _could_ die, but he was really hoping that wouldn't happen. Things between him and Law were good, too good to end.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Law smirked, kissing Sanji again. "With you in mind, I don't think I'll go down that easily."

"You better not." Sanji grumbled, blinking as his eyelids drooped. "Let's go to sleep before I really do kick you."

"You wouldn't." Law chuckled, kissing Sanji one more time before closing his eyes. Sanji fell asleep almost instantly, feeling entirely too relaxed despite knowing Dressrosa was only a few days away.

He had faith in Law. The guy was too stubborn to die, and too strong. No, Sanji knew Law wouldn't die. They would meet again at Zou, and be together until Kaido was defeated, however long that would take.

All that mattered was that they still had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a good ending point but...nah. Not yet. I'd say this has one, maybe two more chapters left. I've still got plans for these two...Also I'm posting this early because that new episode really hurt and I feel like we could all use something not depressing, and this chapter just so happened to fit that description. I never want to watch 701 again. Thanks Oda, and thanks Toei for adding a little extra misery to Law's tragic backstory.


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji had been preparing lunch, trying to take his mind off of…everything that had happened earlier that day. The first day of sailing had been uneventful, but they would reach Dressrosa early tomorrow and Sanji hated how fast time was going. Today, however, _hadn't_ been so uneventful. Law had called Doflamingo, and surprisingly, the asshole had answered. Luffy had, of course, voiced his own opinions, and Law had negotiated a deal concerning Caesar. Sanji could hardly believe how Law switched from an idiot lover to ruthless warlord so fast, and now…well, now Law was in one of his _moods_ again. He could feel the man's hatred all the way across the kitchen, and wasn't really sure how to help.

Law _did_ seem to want his company, though, so he supposed that was good.

Still, seeing Law like this was unnerving, to say the least. He understood _part_ of the reason he hated Doflamingo so much, what with Corazon dying and all, but there was more to it than that and he knew it. Not that he expected Law to tell him anything.

With a sigh, he placed a plate of grilled fish and rice in front of Law, who was giving off such a heavy, dark aura Sanji actually felt like stepping away. Or leaving the room. With his observational haki, Law's intense anger was damn near tangible, almost as if he could reach out and touch it. It was a sickening feeling, really, and he wondered how Law could hold so much rage in for all these years.

"Law, it was just a phone call. I get why you're upset and that's all fine and dandy but I can hardly be near you right now without feeling the urge to kick a hole in the wall. Your anger is rubbing off on me. Just…take it easy, okay? We're almost there and then you can kick his ass." Sanji wasn't sure if talking would help, but he had to try because he _wanted_ to be around Law without feeling a shit-ton of bad vibes.

Law toned it down a little, at least, so that was good. "Forgive me. I suppose just hearing his voice is enough to grate on my nerves." Sanji watched as he started eating, seeming perfectly content to talk with his mouth full. For someone so composed and powerful, the guy really had no manners. "I'll try to calm down, as I'm sure someone like you can feel my emotions just as well as I can."

"Yeah, I can, shitty surgeon. I take it you like the lunch I made you?" Sanji poked Law's puffed out cheek, finding it both amusing and adorable whenever Law stored food on one side of his mouth. He was like a grumpy chipmunk.

"It's one of my favorites, and your food is always exceptional." Law offered him one of his rare little smiles, and Sanji cleared his throat as he felt his face heat up. He loved hearing people complement his food, especially Law.

"Even those onigiri I made you way back then?" Sanji smirked as Law glared at him, still fascinated at how much Law hated umeboshi and bread. There was probably a reason for that, too, although Sanji couldn't imagine _why_ someone would despise bread so much.

"Yes, well, _two_ of them were delicious. Anyways, why do you make me special meals? Even back before we had a relationship, you catered to me, and I get the feeling you don't usually do that. Especially for men." Law grumbled the last part, and Sanji nearly laughed because Law really was the jealous type, and _that_ would take some getting used to.

"I like to satisfy guests," Sanji shrugged, although that hadn't been the only reason. "And I was attracted to you back then, too. I just…wasn't fully aware of it. But no, I usually only cater to Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. Consider yourself special."

Law made a very unconvincing noise in the back of his throat, eyes widening as Sanji placed himself in his lap. "Don't grunt at me, Trafalgar. You're getting special attention. I should be making lunch for everyone else, and yet here I am, making sure you have an above-standard experience."

"Hmm, I suppose I do feel a little special. Perhaps I should thank you properly?" Law's voice dropped seductively, Sanji smirking as he leaned in for a kiss. He groaned as Law swiped his tongue over his lips, eyes fluttering closed.

And then he heard someone enter the kitchen and time promptly froze.

He opened his eyes and abruptly jumped away from Law when he saw Usopp standing there, pale as a ghost and jaw hitting the floor. Law looked shocked as well, a small blush dusting his cheeks at being caught like that. Sanji smacked a hand over his face because of _course_ they would get caught eventually. It was his own fault for letting his guard down.

"Usopp, I can explain. It's…it's exactly what it looks like." Sanji figured he might as well come out with it, because fuck, there was no way to cover _that_ up. He supposed it was time the others knew anyways. "Don't freak out."

"Don't freak out?! How can I _not_ freak out?! You two were…you were…how long has this been going on?!" Usopp shrieked, and Sanji really hoped the others didn't come rushing into the kitchen.

"Be quiet and I'll tell you." Sanji waited until Usopp looked…a little more under control before continuing. "It hasn't been going on long. Two weeks at the most. The only ones who know are you and the girls, so I'd appreciate if you kept this to yourself."

"You have to tell them eventually, Sanji! This is big!"

"I know, and I'll tell them soon. I was going to tell you all soon anyways but…well, sorry you had to see that." Sanji grinned despite feeling awkward, because Usopp _would_ find out in the worst way possible. They had probably just scarred the sniper for life.

"So am _I_! But Sanji…I thought you, y'know, liked girls. You're always swooning and getting nosebleeds and pretty much degrading yourself whenever a pretty girl comes around, and yet you're…what, dating him? N-no offense, Torao." Usopp reeled back as if Law would cut him apart on the spot, but Law…Law still seemed to be recovering as well. He also looked angry at Sanji, because of course, Usopp had to mention his inability to function around women.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Usopp." Sanji grumbled, mentally noting that he did _not_ degrade himself at _any_ time, thank you very much. "I appreciate women, yes, but I also find Law attractive. Besides, if a gorgeous lady gives me any attention I can't even…well, you know. A relationship wouldn't work that well."

"I guess that's true…but this is still so weird! As long as you're happy, I guess." Sanji nodded, because yeah, he was pretty happy. He was also glad Usopp seemed to except his relationship, in his own way. "Um, I'll just…leave you two alone." Sanji sighed as Usopp disappeared, burying his face into his hands.

"That went well." Law went back to eating as if nothing had happened, although his scowl was back in place.

"Don't be jealous. I've already told you how I feel." Sanji smirked at the look he received, but Law relaxed none the less.

"I am not jealous."

"Whatever you say, Law-kyun~" Sanji spun away before Law could smack him, not missing the tiny smirk on the warlords face.

Now he needed to figure out how to tell the others.

* * *

"Oi, cook," Zoro confronted him later that day, and Sanji wondered what he could _possibly_ want this time. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Marimo?" Sanji grumbled, not particularly feeling like fighting. Although Zoro didn't look like he was going to pick a fight, and that kind of…worried Sanji, because they didn't usually just _talk_.

"What's going on between you and Law?"

Well, either Usopp blabbed or Zoro was more perceptive than Sanji thought.

"Did Usopp tell you?" Sanji raised a brow when Zoro shook his head, wondering when the idiot could have noticed something was off.

"No, but he looked really freaked out after going into the kitchen, and you two were the only ones in there. Besides, you've been spending a lot of time with him lately. Don't think I didn't notice you sneaking off every night back on the island."

"Hm, when did you get so smart? Is the little Marimo growing up?" Sanji dodged the swipe of Zoro's sheathed sword, smirking at how easy it was to rile the man.

"Are you fucking him or not?"

"I'm surprised a moss ball like you knows what sex is. But yes, I am, not that it's any of _your_ business. We're…in a relationship, actually. Have been for a few weeks."

"And you didn't think to tell any of us?" Zoro didn't really look _mad_ , but Sanji knew he was bothered by it.

"I was planning to. The girls know, and now so do you and Usopp."

"You better tell Luffy. He won't like finding out from someone else." Sanji grimaced, because yeah he needed to tell Luffy, but he didn't know _how_. "Why him though? He's an ally for now, and after that we're done with him. I don't know how you can trust him like that."

"Luffy trusts him." Sanji reminded him, although Zoro had every right not to trust Law. Still, it almost sounded like Zoro was worried about him, in his own way. "Don't worry Marimo, I can handle myself. He won't do anything."

"I'm not worried, idiot. I just don't trust him, that's all. If you're gonna fuck on the ship though, keep it down. I don't need to hear that shit."

"If you haven't heard us by now, you don't need to worry." Sanji smirked, pleased at Zoro's disturbed face before the man left him alone. He lit up a cigarette and went looking for Law, figuring he might as well be there when he told Luffy.

He found Law by the main mast, like always. "Oi, come with me for a second. We're gonna talk to Luffy."

"Wonderful." Law muttered, knowing this wouldn't be fun. He went with Sanji regardless, feeling uncomfortable as they approached Luffy who was sitting on the Sunny's lion head.

"Oi, Luffy, get down here. We gotta tell you something." Sanji called up to him, taking a deep breath as Luffy jumped down in front of them. He grinned like usual, although he did seem a little confused.

"Eh? What's up Sanji?"

"Luffy, Law and I are…um, we're kind of…fuck, how do I say this?" He turned to Law for help, wishing it wasn't so hard to just say it, but Luffy's opinion mattered since he was kind of the Captain. Not that Sanji expected him to disapprove, exactly, but still.

"Strawhat-ya, your cook and I are in a relationship." Sanji gaped at Law, wondering how the fuck he could just come out and say it like that. Then again, Law always had been blunt.

"Like nakama? I already know that, Torao!" Sanji groaned because of course Luffy wouldn't get it. Either that or he was just fucking with them.

"No, Luffy, we're dating. As in we're in love."

"Oh, love? Why didn't you just say that! That's great, _shishishi_!" Luffy grinned widely at them, causing Sanji to sigh in relief. Until Luffy opened his mouth again, that is. "We've got to celebrate! I'm gonna go let everyone know!"

"Luffy, wait, no! Not everyone knows yet!" Sanji yelled, although Luffy ran off anyways. "Shit. Well, I guess that's one way to tell everyone else."

"Your Captain is entirely too accepting of me." Law made that face that he usually made around Luffy, one that said he couldn't quite believe someone like Luffy _existed_.

"Yeah, well, count that as a blessing. It's bad enough Zoro doesn't trust you, I don't need my Captain feeling the same."

"Zoro-ya doesn't trust me? I'm hurt." Sanji swatted Law, smirking at the obvious sarcasm. "Does he think I'm going to kill all of you and commandeer this ship?"

"Mm, I don't think so. He definitely thinks you'll hurt _me_ , though." Sanji let Law pull him close, not really caring if someone happened to see them considering the whole ship was about to know everything.

"I wouldn't. Not intentionally, of course. Although I don't blame him, as I don't exactly look trustworthy. I'm also fucking someone of great value to this ship." Sanji actually flinched at that, because he knew the others cared about him, but when it came to his own opinion…he didn't exactly see himself as a great value. "Sanji?"

"It's nothing." Sanji tried pulling away, but Law wasn't having any of that. "Law, really, don't worry about it."

"I've told you an awful lot about my demons, but it seems you have a few of your own. I hope you know you can talk to me." Law mumbled into his hair, holding him tight until Sanji finally relented.

"I'll tell you later. Something tells me Luffy wants a huge dinner tonight to celebrate, and it's getting late. I should start cooking." Sanji reluctantly pulled away from Law, offering him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Very well, but I'm holding you to it."

* * *

Dinner had been exhausting for Sanji, mainly because everyone had been focused on him and his relationship with Law. Several sex jokes were made, until finally Law glared hard enough to shut them up. Everyone had threatened the warlord to treat Sanji right or else he would be mutilated and murdered. Sanji appreciated their concern, and knew they were happy for him, but having so much attention for that long wasn't something he was used to. Eventually though they managed to sneak away into the library, sitting on the bench and enjoying the silence.

"That was…fun." Sanji muttered, hoping someone did the dishes because he really wanted to enjoy tonight. He wasn't sure how long Law would be in Dressrosa, or what shape he would be in if and when he came back. Tonight could very well be their last night together, and Sanji already knew how he wanted to spend it. Law _did_ say he was open to bottoming again, after all, and Sanji was going to take advantage of that.

"If that's your definition of fun, I'd suggest you seek a therapist. Your crew is…a lot to handle. Too much, actually." Law leaned against him, resting his head against Sanji's and sighing.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted an alliance. I warned you it wouldn't be what you thought it would, but _no_ , you didn't listen. This is what you get." Sanji smirked, remembering how confident Law had been about the whole 'ally with the Strawhats' idea, yet now he probably regretted it.

"Considering _you're_ a part of this crew, I suppose it's not so bad. I'm just hoping Dressrosa goes smoothly enough. But more importantly, I believe you owe me an explanation." Sanji groaned, because of course Law wouldn't forget _that_. Sanji _had_ said he would tell Law about some of his own demons. It was only fair, after all.

"Right. Well…what exactly are you wanting to know?" Sanji wasn't sure where to start, not that he had a lot of issues, at least compared to Law.

"Hm, I suppose I'd like to know why you don't consider yourself valuable. Not that I have much room to talk, considering I have my own self-worth issues, but I'm curious."

Sanji took a deep breath, wondering how he was going to explain this. "It's just…everyone has a dream. Luffy wants to be the Pirate King, Zoro wants to be the world's greatest swordsman, Nami wants to create the best world map. They all have some big goal, and I have no doubt they'll all reach it. But me…all I want is to find some ocean that might not even exist. The All Blue sounds great and all, but compared to the others…it just doesn't measure up to their dream." Sanji hated talking about it, he really did, but he owed Law this much.

"It's not a competition, I hope you know that. Your dream is just as important as theirs." Law's fingers sifting through his hair did wonders to calm him down, and he knew the man was being honest, but he just couldn't bring himself to feel the same way.

"It's not just that, though. They've all lost so much, and me…well, I never knew my parents, and old man Zeff is probably never going to die. Being stranded on a rock and nearly starving to death wasn't exactly _fun_ , but I've never experienced loss like they have. I just feel inadequate, I guess. Not to mention how strong they all are, and all I do is sneak around. It's a good strategy, but I can't compare to someone like Luffy when it comes to strength."

"You can't really believe that's true. The others all have weapons or devil fruits, yet all you fight with is your legs. You rely on your own strength, and that alone makes you an invaluable part of this crew. You're strong, Sanji. _I_ certainly wouldn't want to fight you." Sanji had to smirk at that, because he felt the same way towards Law.

"I don't really know _why_ I feel weaker than them or where it comes from, exactly. I'd give my life for any of them, and I've tried it in the past but they always knock me aside before I even have the chance." Sanji still felt bitter about Zoro's fight with Kuma, remembering how easily Zoro disposed of him before he even had a chance to help. It made him feel useless, really.

"As they should. They want you to live, not sacrifice yourself for them. But like I said, I've got no room to talk. My whole purpose is making Cora-san proud, even if I die in the end. He probably wouldn't be thrilled to know how careless I'm being with the life he tried so hard to save." Law sounded incredibly guilty at that, and Sanji could feel all of his pent up emotions after mentioning Corazon.

"I'd like to tell you to, y'know, _not_ die, but it would be way to hypocritical of me since I'd probably do the same thing. Just…be careful, at least." Sanji wrapped his arms around Law, not particularly happy with the way their conversation had been going since he _really_ didn't want to think about his own shortcomings, much less Law dying somewhere in Dressrosa.

"I will. But we've talked entirely too much about depressing matters, and I don't think that's how you want to spend our last night together." Sanji sighed in relief, straddling Law's hips and finally kissing him.

"Mm, don't say it like that. We'll have more nights together after this." Sanji ran his tongue over Law's neck, sucking at the skin and slipping his hands under Law's sweatshirt.

"We will." Law nodded, letting Sanji push him down until his back hit the couch.

Whatever happened in Dressrosa, Sanji was certain they would see each other again. He wouldn't let Law go that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go~ I can't remember exactly what happened in the manga, considering it was a while ago and we haven't even seen Sanji in over a year, so I should probably research that…eh, I'll just wing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything had been going _so_ smoothly, really, and aside from the throbbing in his nose from Viola kicking him (he would never regret helping her, though) everything was fine. _Really_. Dressrosa wasn't a _complete_ pain, at least, until things really started going wrong. Like Doflamingo lying about giving up his power, the asshole. He had called Law immediately since the surgeon was waiting at Green Bit to hand Caesar over. And then things got worse.

Doflamingo attacking the Sunny was…well, not all that surprising, but it still took Sanji off-guard. He defended the ship and those on it regardless, of course, but going against Doflamingo, even for a short amount of time was…overwhelming, really, because _fuck_ he was powerful. He did land a few hits on the Shichibukai, and Doflamingo _had_ called him strong…but in the end Law had to save his ass from being both immobilized _and_ nearly cut in half by strings, of all things, but evidently that was Doflamingo's ability.

What really bothered Sanji, though, was that Law wanted them to head to Zou. Leaving everyone behind just didn't feel right, but they needed to get Caesar out of there and keep the ship safe, since it was under attack by Doflamingo and Issho.

"You're getting too fixated on Doflamingo. Remember the plan, okay?" Sanji ignored his pounding heart, knowing he only had a short time to say goodbye to Law (although it _wouldn't_ be goodbye, hopefully).

"I will." Law nodded, looking a little too angry for Sanji's comfort. "You're an idiot, I hope you know that. He could have killed you."

Sanji scoffed, finding that statement a little too hypocritical because Law would have done the same thing. "I wasn't going to let him destroy the ship. I can handle myself, you know."

"I'm very well aware of that, but that last attack destroyed part of the city and it was aimed at _you_." Law huffed in irritation, shaking off whatever argument he may have had and focusing on the situation. "We can talk about that later. You need to get out of here."

"Yeah, I know. Quick question though, where exactly is _your_ heart? Because knowing you've had Caesar's heart this entire time is really fucking weird." Sanji watched in mild horror as Law used shambles and held his own beating heart in his hand, looking far too calm about it.

"Hold onto it," Sanji gawked as Law placed his heart into his hand, trying to ignore the metaphorical and literal meaning of him literally holding Law's _heart_ in his _hands_. "I think it's better if I don't have it with me…just in case."

"Can you still die if your heart isn't in you?" Sanji really had no idea how that worked, but dammit he would keep it safe no matter what happened.

"I can, yes, but at least this way I won't die if Doflamingo decides to aim for it, which I'm sure he will." Sanji didn't really feel any better, but having Law's heart was…nice, he supposed? He just really hoped it didn't stop beating.

"Okay. I'll keep it safe." Sanji nodded, air whooshing out of his lungs as Law pulled him into a near bone crushing embrace.

"Get to Zou safely, and we will meet you there when this is all over. I need to go now." Sanji wrapped his arms around Law, desperately wishing this wouldn't be the last time, and let go just in time for Doflamingo to launch another attack at them.

"Stay away from clouds!" Law told Nami, reaching into his pocket and giving her something before leaving, taking Jura with him as a hostage. Sanji barely had time to hold onto something as Nami used Coup de Burst, holding Law's heart against his chest for safety.

Once they were far from Dressrosa, Sanji contacted Franky and Usopp and told them to take care of Robin, wanting to make sure his precious flower stayed safe. He assured Chopper that Law would be fine so long as he could escape, finding it oddly cute that Chopper would worry.

He ended up in a conference call with Luffy and Franky's group later on and realized they needed to go back to Dressrosa to help, although the others didn't necessarily _want_ to go back. That, of _course_ didn't work out, on account of the Big Mom Pirates attacking them, who were apparently after Caesar. Franky had told him not to let Big Mom get close to Dressrosa, and Luffy had given him permission to go to Zou, as well as counterattack Big Mom's ship.

Then the worst possible thing could have happened, something that damn near made Sanji go back to Dressrosa regardless of Big Mom.

Law had been shot. Sanji heard it clearly over the Den-Den Mushi, and he stared at Law's rapidly beating heart for several minutes, just waiting for it to stop moving. It never did, though, but it made Sanji feel incredibly uneasy. Was Law okay? Would he live, or would Doflamingo kill him? Luffy wouldn't let him die, Sanji knew that much. His Captain cared about Law and wouldn't let him die, _especially_ after losing Ace. Still, Sanji had a terrible feeling that something worse would happen, and he wanted to go save Law himself.

But just as Nami said, they had to protect Caesar, just as Law wanted them to.

And so they sailed towards Zou, fighting Big Mom and trying not to think of the chaos that must be going on at Dressrosa.

Sanji was having trouble with that part, and Nami noticed it. She approached him while he stared at Law's heart, watching for any changes. He looked up at her when she placed a hand on his shoulder, holding a small piece of paper in her hand.

"He'll be okay. He gave me his Vivre Card, see? His crew has the rest of it. If anything else happens we'll know. But he's strong, you know that. Have some faith, okay?" She offered him a smile, and he returned it, feeling a little reassured by that. If that Vivre Card started burning, though…no, he couldn't think like that. Law wouldn't die, not easily at least. He would be okay.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll see all of them soon."

* * *

Soon, as it would be, was late that night. Sanji was actually surprised that everyone showed up so early, since he thought Dressrosa would take longer than a day. But everyone came back in one piece, thankfully. Law's crew had been waiting anxiously for their Captain, and after getting to know them, Sanji knew they cared about Law a lot.

They nearly fainted at Law's condition.

He was slung over Zoro's shoulder, unconscious and covered in blood. Sanji found it odd that _Zoro_ would carry him, considering the Marimo didn't trust Law, but apparently things had changed. Chopper insisted on getting him to the infirmary, but Law's ship had more equipment, and Law would probably be more comfortable on his own ship after such a long time.

Chopper had hooked him up to an IV, setting everything up in his own bedroom since he really just needed rest. According to Luffy, he'd used entirely too much energy, exhausting his power and his body. Sanji wasn't surprised. He was alive, though, and that was all Sanji needed.

"He'll probably be asleep for a few days. It sounds like he pushed himself too far, and he's lost a lot of blood. Also…what happened to his arm?" Chopper asked Luffy, having changed the bandage although there wasn't a wound. Just a peculiar looking scar.

"Oh, um…Doffy cut it off." Sanji choked on his saliva, realizing why the scar looked so familiar. It resembled Zoro's scars on his ankles. Law had actually lost his arm, though, and that was disturbing.

" _What?!_ How did he reattach it?! Did he use his ability?" Chopper yelled, but Sanji doubted that. Law couldn't reattach his arm unless he cut it off himself. At least, he was pretty sure that's how Law's powers worked.

"I don't know how he got it back. I was fighting Doffy, and when I found him again it was all wrapped up." Luffy shrugged, looking at Law too seriously for Sanji's liking. "He fought hard. I'm just glad he's okay."

"We all are." Sanji agreed, pulling up a chair next to Law's bed and sitting down. "I'm gonna stay here for a while. You guys should get some sleep."

"Come get me if anything happens, not that I think he'll be waking up." Chopper yawned, leaving the room and stepping past Law's crew who were crowded by the door.

"Is he really okay? He always pushes himself too hard, but I don't think I've ever seen him like this." Shachi said, walking over to the bed and leaning Law's sword against it.

"He just needs rest. You know him, he wouldn't let something like this take him down. He's too stubborn." Sanji smiled at Law despite feeling overwhelmed, missing the odd look Shachi and the others gave him. Luffy took his leave, yawning obnoxiously loud as he did so, leaving Sanji alone with Law's crew.

"Our Captain traveled with your crew, right?" Penguin asked, walking over to join Shachi, Bepo hesitantly following. Sanji nodded, never taking his eyes off Law. He belatedly realized he still had Law's heart and gently set it on the nightstand, knowing Law would want it back whenever he woke up.

"Ah, I see now. You're close to him, aren't you? Captain doesn't give his heart to anybody." Sanji had the decency to blush, realizing how obvious he must have been. Hopefully Law doesn't mind them knowing, although it didn't seem like he would.

"Yeah, we're close." Sanji doesn't know how else to say it, but hopefully they get the point. They all had similar grins, though, so he assumed they understood just fine.

"The Cap's never had anyone, so it's good to see he finally opened up a little. I suppose it goes without saying that if any harm comes to him, we'll hunt you down and set Bepo loose on you. He may look cute and cuddly, but he's very protective of the Captain." Bepo blushed but fixed Sanji with a glare, and Sanji gulped nervously because yeah, he believed them and no, he didn't want a polar bear mauling him.

"Message received. I don't expect you to trust me, but I'd never hurt him." Sanji's eyes widen as Shachi pats him on the shoulder, smiling in a hopefully reassuring way. It's kind of hard to tell what the man's really thinking since his eyes are hidden.

"We believe you. The fact that Cap's trusted you enough to be in a relationship speaks volumes of your character. He doesn't usually trust anyone."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Sanji has to chuckle because Law is probably the most closed off person he's ever known. Trust issues are just _part_ of it. Still, having Law's crew approve of him meant a lot.

"Well, we're gonna get some sleep, try not to stay up too late." Penguin said, and Sanji watched them each take one last look at Law before leaving. Bepo took the longest, gently resting his paw on Law's chest before sniffling. Sanji smiled at that, because polar bears are usually pretty menacing, but Bepo seemed… _different_. Still, it was nice to see how much they cared about Law.

"You sure are loved around here." Sanji muttered, gently removing Law's hat and placing it next to his heart. It's got blood on it, Sanji realized, but he can wash that out later. Right now he just needs to be next to Law and watch him breathe, because the entire day had been stressful and for a while he wasn't sure he'd get to see Law again.

He wasn't sure when Law would wake up, and he didn't care, as long as the idiot didn't take a week. He was alive and back where he belonged, and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of this one, but I'm absolutely making a sequel. It'll be short and simple since I have no idea what will happen after Dressrosa, and I'm not nearly creative enough to make up something. I just…need to write about Law. I've got an unhealthy obsession for him and it's consuming my life, haha. Feel free to leave a review and keep an eye out for the sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the first chapter. I'm interested in getting accustomed to Law's character, as well as Sanji's. Plus they're just so perfect together I have to write about it. This is going to be a relatively short fic, and I don't plan on reaching Dressrosa. Just expect some good old fashioned fluff and smut.


End file.
